of Butterflies, Umbrellas and Shim Changmin
by hissinfullips
Summary: Changmin/Yunho(Ho bottoms to Min) /story of Yunjae in the past/ "Ini adalah Amerika dan kau hidup diabad ke-21, temanku. Hubungan sesama jenis sangat diterima disini. Jika kau berpacaran dengan Jae, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, aku akan mendukung kalian berdua."
1. Part i

**_of butterflies, umbrellas and Shim Changmin_**

part i

* * *

**_changmin/yunho; past yunho/jaejoong; pg-13; short-shot; 4987 words._**

**_ romance; drama._**

_._

_"I love you. Do I still have a chance to get your heart?"_

_._

* * *

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby just say yes

_Taylor Swift; Love Story._

* * *

Musim semi di Seoul tak sedingin yang ia rasakan saat masih berada di Kanada. Langit musim semi di penghujung Bulan Maret sangat cerah; lautan biru membentang luas di angkasa.

Ia menghirup udara segar dan menghembuskannya kembali perlahan melalui sela mulutnya. Memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan, ia dapat merasakan hal aneh muncul di sekujur tubuhnya, rasa aneh yang ia kenal, rindu; rasa kerinduan yang sama sekali tak bisa ia deskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

Ia, Jung Yunho, pulang kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, Korea Selatan.

Membuka matanya kembali, sebuah senyuman terbentuk di kedua belah bibirnya yang memerah.

"Minho, here we are!" _(Minho, kita sudah sampai!)_ serunya pada anak kecil di dalam dekapannya, ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah anak yang dipanggil Minho itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sebuah teriakan kecil saat melihat betapa lugu dan lucu ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah mungil malaikat kecilnya.

Minho, anak kecil tersebut, sama sekali tidak memejamkan matanya; mata bening anak tersebut membulat sempurna dan bibir mungilnya membentuk huruf 'O'. Ciri khas anak kecil saat melihat sesuatu yang terlihat menarik di depan mata mereka.

"Do you like it here?" _(Apa kau suka disini?)_ tanya Yunho sambil berharap cemas, cemas malaikatnya tidak suka akan pilihan rumah mereka untuk mereka tinggal di Korea. (Sebuah rumah bergaya Amerika khusus untuk keluarga kecil; tidak sebegitu besar dan tidak sebegitu kecil, sangat pas. Dan saat pertama kali melihat rumah itu di situs online Yunho sudah jatuh hati pada rumah keluarga itu, apa lagi lingkungan sekitar rumah baru mereka sangat ramah untuk masa perkembangan Minho.)

Sepasang mata bulat jenih bertemu dan menatap lekat pada miliknya.

"Min like it, Papa!" _(Min menyukainya, Papa!) _Minho langsung mengalungkan kedua lengan kecilnya di leher jenjang milik ayahnya setelah member ciuman singkat di bibir sang ayah serta membuat sebuah suara ciuman 'Mwuah'.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas lega, malaikat kesayangannya menyukai rumah ini. "Minho," Yunho memanggil lembut pada anaknya, ia menunggu hingga anaknya menatap kembali padanya, lalu berkata, "There are swings, sandbox, and slide at the backyard. You can play it whenever you want, baby." _(Ada ayunan, kotak pasir dan perosotan di halaman belakang. Kau bisa bermain kapanpun yang kau inginkan, sayang.) _Yunho yang sudah tak bisa menahan melihat betapa lucunya mata bulat Minho membesar pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, langsung mencubit sekilas pipi kiri Minho yang tembam dan merona.

"Swing!" _(Ayunan!)_ teriakan khas anak kecil itu terdengar menenangkan di pendengaran Yunho.

"Yes, swing, Minho." _(Ya, ayunan, Minho.) _ucap Yunho ulang beberapa detik kemudian dia tertawa pelan.

"Papa, Min want play swing now," _(Papa, Min mau bermain ayunan sekarang.) _kata Minho penuh harap dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Yunho dengan terpaksa menggelengkan kepalanya tidak, "Min, you have to take your nap, we have just arrived here, you must be tired after the long trip," _(Min, kau harus tidur siang, kita baru saja sampai disini, kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan panjang tadi.)_ Yunho menghela napas panjang menyadari bibir bawah Minho bergetar, sepertinya si kecil menahan tangisannya.

"No nappy, Papa…" _(Jangan tidur siang, Papa.)_ rengek Minho sambil mengerakkan tubuh mungilnya dalam gendongan sang ayah, membuat Yunho harus mengeratkan lengannya di ubuh mungil Minho, ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya jika menjatuhkan putra satu-satunya ini.

"Papa promise will play with you tomorrow. So pinky promise?" _(Papa janji akan menemanimu bermain besok. Jadi, janji?)_ Yunho mengulurkan kelingking kanannya dihadapan Minho yang tampaknya masih memikirkan perkataan sang ayah.

Minho menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, "Pinky promise!" _(Janji!)_ ia mengaitkan jari kelingking mungilnya pada kelingking besar Yunho.

Tak selang beberapa lama Minho menguap dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak tegas sang ayah, ia meringkuk manja sambil berguman dibawah nafas lembutnya, _'Mama, Mama'_—kebiasaan Minho sejak ia mulai bisa berbicara dengan lancar saat ia mengantuk.

"Is my baby sleepy?" _(Apa anakku mengantuk?)_

Minho mengangguk kecil.

Yunho mulai menepuk punggung kecil Minho pelan sambil membisikkan lagu pengantar tidur untuk malaikat kecilnya.

Dengan perlahan, Yunho melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk ke rumah barunya. Kedua bola matanya sempat menatap takjub pada isi dari rumahnya. Semua sudah tertata rapi dan sempurna sesuai yang ia inginkan untuk rumahnya itu. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada seorang disainer interior yang sudah membantunya menghias rumah ini.

Yunho manaiki anak tangga dengan hati-hati, menuju kamar Minho yang berada di lantai atas. Kamar anak-anak yang khas dengan warna-warna cerah dan di dinding kamar Minho sudah terlempel banyak gambar karakter imajiner kesukaan Minho.

"Sleep, my little angel, Papa is here for you. Sleep sounds, my little angel." _(Tidur, malaikat kecilku, Papa ada disini untukmu. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, malaikat kecilku.) _dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Yunho merebahkan tubuh mungil Minho di atas tempat tidur. "Papa loves you my little one," _(Papa sayang padamu, sayangku.)_ bisiknya sebelum mencium sayang pada kening Minho.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Yunho menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat sekilas malaikat kecilnya tertidur dengan pulas sebelum turun kembali kelantai bawah.

Berkeliling di sekitar rumah barunya, Yunho tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan serangkaian kata bentuk dari kekagumannya. Dengan langkahan terakhir di sekitar rumah barunya Yunho sampai pada ruang keluarga, ia menatap sebuah bingkai foto yang berukuran cukup besar menghiasi dinding yang bermotif bunga.

Sebuah foto keluarga—keluarga yang bahagia, setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan setiap kali menatap foto itu.

Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyuman manis terlukis di bibirnya saat menatap lekat wajah mendiang istrinya yang tersenyum bahagia di dalam foto itu sambil memangku bayi Minho di pangkuaanya. Jemari-jemari lentik Yunho dengan sangat perlahan membelai wajah istrinya pada foto itu. Walau itu hanya sebuah foto, tapi ia masih hafal dan bisa merasakan betapa halusnya pipi yang selalu merona setiap kali ia sentuh. Ia masih ingat itu tanpa ia harus pinta, bahkan kalau boleh jujur, ia merindukan membelai pipi itu.

Merasakan matanya mulai memanas, Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya membelai foto mendiang istrinya.

_Boo, wish you were here. I miss you that hurt. _(Boo, seandainya kau ada disini. Aku merindukanmu itu menyakitkan.)

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah, Yunho memandang sekali lagi pada bingkai foto dihadapannya.

.

Jung Yunho, duda beranak satu itu, merindukan mendiang istrinya, sangat.

.

.

**_Saturday, March 23, 20xx._**

_I'm home, we are finally coming home, Boo_. (Aku pulang, kita akhirnya pulang, Boo.)

-00-

.

.

.

Sebuah tangan kecil terus mengusik tidur paginya yang damai; menusuk-nusuk pipinya, bermain—lebih tepat dikatakan menarik-narik—dengan rambutnya sampai mencubit-cubit pipinya. Itu semua memang tidak terasa sakit, hanya saja ia merasa tergangu, tidakkah orang yang mengganggunya itu tahu bahwa ia baru bisa tertidur jam tiga dini hari tadi setelah menangis semalaman karena terlalu merindukan mendiang istrinya, itu kalau ia mau berkata jujur.

"Papa, papa, wakey, wakey!" _(Papa, papa, bangun, bangun!)_

Tentunya orang yang menggangungnya sepagi ini adalah putra kecilnya, Jung Minho.

Menyadari bahwa sang anak mencoba untuk membangunkannya, membuat Yunho semakin enggan untuk beranjak dari ranjang hangatnya. Ia menarik sebuah bantal yang tergeletak disampingnya dan menutup kepalanya dengan itu, seditaknya untuk meredam suara dan tawa khas anak-anak yang memenuhi kamarnya saat itu ke pendengarannya.

"Papa, papa, wakey, wakey! Mr. Googoo waiting!" _(Papa, papa, bangun, bangun. Tuan Googoo sudah menunggu!)_

Minho pada dasarnya hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang masih polos dan lugu, mulai menaiki tubuh sang ayah dan melompat-lompat di atas tubuh sang ayah.

Rasa kantuk yang ia rasakan hilang begitu saja saat ia merasakan sakit dan nyeri di sekitar daerah perutnya, dimana Minho masih melompat-lompat kecil disana.

_Oh, Jesus Christ._

Yunho melempar bantal yang menutupi kepalanya ke sembarang tempat, dengan malas ia membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan menemukan sepasang mata polos memandanginya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

Minho, anak berumur 5 tahun itu tersenyum lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya pada sang ayah yang sudah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Papa you up!" _(Papa, kau sudah bangun!)_

Minho menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir sang ayah; rutinitas yang tak boleh dilewatkan bagi si kecil saat ayahnya bangun di pagi hari. "Papa, morning." _(Papa, pagi.)_

Membisikkan _'Morning'_ kembali, Yunho bangkit dan duduk dengan Minho yang duduk manis di atas pangkuannya. Memejamkan matanya berkali-kali, Yunho menyapu indera penglihatannya ke arah dimana ia meletakkan jam dinding di kamarnya.

Jam 07.30 pagi.

Mengerang dibawah nafasnya, Yunho bukanlah tipe orang yang akan bangun sepagi ini dihari libur.

"Papa, Min hungry," _(Papa, Min lapar.)_ ucap anaknya sambil menarik-narik ujung piyama miliknya.

Mengusap rambut halus sang anak, Yunho bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan Minho berada dalam gendongannya. Mereka berdua menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar Yunho.

"We have to take a bath first. Then papa will make your favorite dishes!" _(Kita harus mandi dulu. Lalu papa akan membuatkan sarapan kesukaanmu!) _seru Yunho sambil membatu melepaskan piyama Minho.

"Omelette!" _(Telur dadar!)_

"Yes, Omelette!" _(Ya, telur dadar!)_

_._

_._

_._

**_Sunday, March 24, 20xx_**

_Boo, Good Morning. Today is our first morning in Korea. We love you._ (Boo, Selamat Pagi. Hari ini adalah pagi pertama kami berada di Korea. Kami mencintaimu.)

-00-

.

.

.

Yunho memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana eksepresi wajah Minho selalu berubah-ubah saat menyaksikan tayangan kartun yang diputar pagi ini.

Sesekali anak kecil itu mengkerutkan kedua alis tebalnya, bingung. Memajukan bibir mungilnya dan melipatkan kedua lengan mungilnya di depan dadanya, menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal.

Minho, anak kecil itu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh karakter imajiner kesukaannya itu. Mereka semua berbicara dengan bahasa yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya, sejauh yang ia tahu, kemarin saat masih berada didalam pesawat ia masih mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, mereka seperti berbicara menggunakan bahasa alien.

Minho melenguh dan mata bulatnya membulat sempurna. Oh tidak, jangan-jangan semua karakter kesukaannya itu dimakan para alien seperti yang sering ia saksikan di layar kaca bersama pamannya.

Oh demi semua malaikat kecil yang selalu bernyanyi di malam kudus, Jung Minho, betapa polosnya pikiranmu itu.

Yunho menahan tawanya dibalik punggung tangannya, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan sang anak saat ini.

"What's wrong, Min?" _(Apa ada, Min?)_ Yunho mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha keras agar tidak mengeluarkan suara tawa. Oh demi semua boneka bambi yang ada di dunia, ekspresi wajah malaikat kecilnya itu benar-benar menggemaskan hingga ia tak tahan lagi untuk mencubit kedua pipi tembam itu.

Minho menatap kembali pada layar kaca di hadapannya, tayangan kartun kesukaannya kembali muncul setelah jeda iklan yang cukup singkat. Ia mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan kembali melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Ia menoleh kearah sang ayah, berkata, "Papa, Min no get what they say. Aliens eat them all!" _(Papa, Min tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Para alien memakan mereka!)_

Ini semua jauh dari apa yang Yunho pikirkan atau bayangkan, ia sempat berpikir kalau Minho akan merajuk karena tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan karakter imajiner kesukaannnya itu, bukan menangis seperti yang Minho lakukan saat ini.

Dengan segera Yunho menggendong Minho yang menangis cukup keras di pundaknya, sambil mengucapkan kata-kata manis yang akan membuat sang anak tenang.

"There, there, little one. Aliens don't eat them at all, they are just speaking in Korean, therefore you don't understand what they are saying, Baby. No aliens eat them. So don't cry, Minho." _(Cup, cup, sayang. Para alien sama sekali tidak memakan mereka, mereka semua berbicara dengan Bahasa Korea, karena itu kau tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Jadi jangan menangis, Minho.)_

Yunho merutuki dirinya dalam hati yang tidak pernah menyempatkan diri untuk mengajarkan bahasa korea kepada Minho saat sang anak mulai berbicara, karena ia sempat berpikir tidak akan pernah tinggal di Seoul lagi dan menatap di Kanada—yang pada dasarnya menggunakan Bahasa Inggris sebagai media komunikasi utama.

"No aliens eat them?" _(Bukan alien yang memakan mereka?)_ Tanya si kecil Minho memastikan.

Yunho mengangguk pelan, dihapusnya air mata yang membasahi pipi Minho yang mulai memerah dengan jari telunjuknya. "No aliens eat them, Baby." _(Bukan alien yang memakan mereka, sayang.)_ ulang Yunho sekali lagi, menciumi satu per satu mata Minho yang masih basah dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Menyadari anaknya sudah mulai tenang, Yunho menjauhkan sedikit jarak diantaranya dengan Minho agar si kecil dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, bertanya, "Minho, how about we play swing right now? Papa will play with you today!" _(Minho, bagaimana kalau kita bermain ayunan sekarang? Papa akan menemanimu bermain hari ini!)_

Mata Minho langsung berbinar-binar dan tersenyum riang. "Swing!" _(Ayunan!)_ seru Minho. Ia menggoyangkan tubuhnya didalam dekapan sang ayah, memberi isyarat agar menurunkannya. Dengan semangat, Minho menarik sang ayah menuju taman belakang.

.

.

Satu hari penuh, Yunho dan Minho habiskan untuk bermain di halaman belakang rumah mereka. (Yunho sempat kewalahan menyuruh Minho untuk tidur siang karena terlalu asyik membuat istana pasir—yang dengan polosnya Minho katakan istana itu untuk dirinya, Papa, dan Mama untuk tinggal nanti. Yunho hampir saja menitikkan air mata mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari anaknya.)

.

.

.

_Boo, when am I ready to tell that you are not here anymore to Minho? I couldn't lie anymore._ (Boo, kapan aku siap memberitahu bahwa kau sudah tak ada disini lagi kepada Minho? Aku tidak sanggup berbohong lagi.)

-00-

.

.

.

Hari ketiga di Seoul bagi keluarga kecil Jung sangatlah hangat, tidak seperti saat pertama kali mereka tiba. Ia bisa merasakan cahaya matahari lebih hangat pagi ini, tapi mereka harus tetap menggunakan pakaian yang cukup tebal.

Pagi ini Yunho sudah merencanakan akan pergi berkeliling sekitar lingkungan tempat tinggalnya, yang beberapa hari lalu tidak sempat ia lakukan karena masih disibukkan untuk menata sedikit rumahnya kembali. Lagipula hari ini ia akan membeli beberapa kebutuhan mereka untuk seminggu kedepannya dan yang terpenting adalah membeli buku belajar Bahasa Korea untuk pemula.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang menunggu kedatangan taksi yang sudah Yunho hubungi beberapa menit yang lalu di depan rumah mereka. Yunho berjalan mondar-mandir karena merasa bosan dan Minho yang berdiri di sampingnya mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan; mencoba menyamai langkahan lebar sang ayah dengan kaki kecilnya.

Melihat taksi datang menuju kearah mereka, Yunho segera membawa Minho ke dalam dekapannya. Taksi mereka baru saja tiba.

"Tuan, tempat mana yang akan anda tuju?" Tanya sopir taksi itu sopan sambil menoleh kebelakang pada Yunho.

Yunho sempat kebingungan mendengar ucapan sopir taksi tersebut, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak pernah lagi mendengar atau berbicara dengan menggunakan Bahasa Ibu-nya, rasa percaya diri untuk menggunakan Bahasa Korea pada dirinya sudah menurun bahkan ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia berbicara menggunakan Bahasa Korea; sepuluh tahun lalu? Saat ia masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama? Atau bahkan sekolah dasar?

"Tuan?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya, Yunho tersenyum sungkan pada pria paruh baya dihadapannya, ia menggaruk tengguk lehernya malu, "Maaf," Yunho menggigit lidahnya begitu mengucapkan kata tersebut, lidahnya terasa geli mengucapkan kata itu, bahkan ia tak mengenali suaranya sendiri saat mengatakannya. "I can't speak in Korean properly," _(Saya tidak sebegitu lancar berbicara dalam Bahasa Korea.)_ ia mengatakan dengan pelan.

Sopir taksi itu tersenyum maklum pada Yunho, "Are you an immigrant, young man?" _(Apa kau seorang imigran, anak muda?)_

Yunho tersenyum lega supir taksi itu bisa berkomunikasi dalam Bahasa yang ia mengerti kemudian menangguk iya, "I just moved from Canada but I'm Korean though." _(Saya baru saja pindah dari Kanada, tapi saya adalah Orang Korea.)_

Sopir taksi tersebut kembali member senyum ramahnya pada Yunho, "Is that so? Then, welcome home, young man." _(Begitukah? Kalau begitu, selamat datang kembali, anak muda.)_ Lalu ia tertawa pelan.

"Thank you." _(Terima Kasih.)_

Orang-orang Korea ternyata sangat ramah dan murah senyum bahkan pada orang asing sekalipun. Pikir Yunho dalam hati.

"Where are you going to, young man?" _(Kemana kau akan pergi, anak muda?)_ Tanya sopir itu sekali lagi.

Yunho segera mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari dalam saku jaket, memperlihatkan sebuah gambar pusat perbelanjaan yang ia peroleh saat mencari info tentang tempat-tempat yang berada di sekitar tempat tinggalnya.

Sopir taksi ramah itu mengangguk mengerti pada tempat yang akan dituju oleh penumpangnya itu. Lalu menghidupkan kembali mobil tersebut dan menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan tersebut.

-00-

.

.

.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit berselang mereka sudah sampai di pusat perbelanjaan yang dituju. Yunho dengan segera menyodorkan beberapa lembar mata uang Won kepada sopir taksi ramah tersebut dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Yunho menatap takjub pusat perbelajaan dihadapannya, walaupun tidak sebesar yang sering ia temukan saat di Kanada tapi tetap saja itu membuat Yunho takjub melihatnya.

"Papa, what we doin' here?" _(Papa, apa yang kita lakukan disini?)_ Tanya Minho kecil sambil bermain dengan bibir bawah sang ayah dengan jemari mungilnya.

"We are going to buy everything we need, Baby." _(Kita akan membeli segala yang kita inginkan, sayang.)_

"Milk too?" _(Susu juga?)_

Menganguk pelan, Yunho mencoba untuk menggoda anaknya dengan berkata, "And strawberries too." _(Dan buah stoberi juga.) _Ia tahu pasti malaikat kecilnya itu sangat tidak suka buah stroberi karena rasanya yang _'Yucky'_ menurut Minho.

Minho mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal, ia tidak suka buah stroberi sama sekali. "No strawberry, Papa. Hate it!" _(Jangan stoberi, Papa. Tidak suka!)_

Yunho hanya tertawa lepas melihat wajah kesal sang anak.

.

.

Yunho segera melangkahkan kakinya mencari lift pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, karena memiliki insting yang kuat—setidaknya ia mengatakan itu sendiri—langsung menemukan dimana lift itu berada. Dengan segera ia menuju lantai tiga dimana terdapat tempat penitipan anak berada. (Ia sangat berterima kasih pada teknologi dunia maya yang memberitahu segalanya tentang yang ingin ia ketahui, termasuk pusat perbelanjaan ini.)

Setelah mendaftarkan nama Minho kedalam penitipan anak di pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, Yunho berusaha merayu anaknya agar mau ditinggalkan sebentar dan bermain dengan anak-anak yang dititipkan juga disana. Yunho bisa bernafas lega karena Minho bukanlah anak yang keras kepala dan tidak susah untuk diberitahu, (walaupun sedikit membujuk si kecil dengan membelikan boneka Bambi setelah pulang nanti.)

Berpikir sejenak tentang kemana ia akan pergi terlebih dahulu; toko buku atau membeli perlengkapan, Yunho memutuskan untuk membeli perlengkapan untuk mereka seminggu kedapan terlebih dahulu.

Karena keterbatasan dirinya dalam membaca dan memahami huruf Hangul, Yunho sempat beberapa kali merepotkan para kariawan disana; bertanya kata apa saja yang tertera disana. Yah, daripada ia harus kebingungan dan salah dalam memilih semua barang itu, lebih baik meminta bantuan—lebih tepatnya merepotkan—para pegawai, lagipula itu adalah tugas mereka; melayani para pelanggan.

Melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannnya, Yunho sempat terkejut, ia sudah hampir dua jam berbelanja segala perkelengkapan mereka bedua. Dengan melangkah terburu-buru Yunho segera menuju lantai tiga kembali, dimana toko buku berada.

(Yunho menyempatkan dirinya melihat ke tempat penitipan anak yang berada tak cukup jauh dari toko buku, untuk memastikan keadaan malaikat kecilnya. Yunho bernafas lega setelah melihat Minho sedang bermain dengan seorang anak yang sepertinya bukan Orang Asia.)

Jung Yunho, pria rupawan berumur 27 tahun itu, tengah kebingungan, sangat, menatap tumpukan buku yang sama sekali ia tak mengerti apa tulisan yang tertera di buku-buku tersebut.

Hangul, screw you! _(Hangul, sialan kau!)_

Umpat Jung Yunho kesal seraya mencari buku bilingual Bahasa Inggris-Korea untuk para pemula yang hingga saat ini belum ia temukan.

Oh, Hangul, sepertinya kau menjadi salah satu hal yang paling tidak disukai oleh Tuan Jung saat ini.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?"

Jung Yunho yang kaget setengah mati mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya melangkah mundur sedikit, karena menyadari er, jarang diantaranya dan pemilik suara tersebut sangatlah dekat dari rasa nyamannya.

Entah ia sedang terhipnotis atau apa, Jung Yunho sama sekali tidak bergerak atau mengedipkan kedua matanya saat kedua bola matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas objek dihadapannya, seorang pria yang sanat sempurna dengan bola mata yang besar, hidung mancungnya, bibir tebal yang sangat mengundang untuk dicium, dan er, kaki jenjangnya yang—

Okay, that's enough Jung Yunho. It's not the right time to think about other's perfection! _(Oke, itu cukup Jung Yunho. Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan tentang kesempurnaan seseorang.)_

Yunho mencoba untuk melihat ke segala arah bukan pada pria yang masih setia berdiri disampingnya. Yunho melirik sedikit ke arah pria tinggi disampingnya lagi, berguman pelan, pria yang mengenakan jas putih tersebut ternyata lebih tinggi dari dirinya beberapa senti. (Jung Yunho sedikit iri dengan kenyataan tersebut.)

"Aku bertanya, apa ada hal yang kau butuhkan?"

Lagi-lagi pria itu bertanya pada Yunho. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pria tersebut dan menyadari senyuman ramah terlukis di bibir tebal pria itu. Mengkerutkan kedua alisnya, Yunho berpikir bahwa pria yang sedang tersenyum padanya terlalu rapi dan terkesan berkelas untuk menjadi seorang pegawai di toko buku ini, melihat betapa mahal material jas yang dikenakan pria asing itu.

Berdeham, Yunho mencoba membalas senyuman pria asing tersebut, dan bertanya, "Do you speak English?" _(Apa kau bisa berbicara dalam Bahasa Inggris?)_

Baiklah, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menanyakan hal yang sama pada setiap orang yang mencoba manawar pertolongan kepadanya di pusat perbelanjaan ini (dan ini membuatnya sedikit kesal). Yunho merasa bahwa ia adalah orang yang bodoh dan tidak berguna karena tidak bisa berbicara dalam Bahasa Korea dengan baik dan benar, meskipun ia adalah Orang Korea asli sekalipun.

Pria berjas putih itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya iya.

"Is there anything I can help you then? I noticed that you are in trouble just now." _(Apa sesuatu yang bisa aku bantu? Aku menyadari kalau kau sedang kesusahan barusan.)_

Yunho tertawa malu mendengar penuturan pria asing tersebut. Sebegitu jelaskan ia terlihat seperti orang yang kebingungan?

"No, that's, how do I say it?" _(tidak, itu, bagamaina aku harus mengatakannya?) _Ucap Yunho tidak jelas.

"You can't read hangul, can you?" _(Kau tidak bisa membaca huruf Hangul, begitu?)_

Pria dihadapannya bukan hanya tampan melainkan juga pintar. Secara otomatis otak Yunho menghafalkan hal itu.

Terdiam sejenak, Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia menolak untuk menatap kearah pria asing itu, menyiapkan dirinya untuk menjadi tertawaan pria tersebut. Tapi segala pikirannya sepertinya memang selalu tidak tepat, beberapa detik kemudian ia baru menyadari pria asing tersebut menyeretnya entah kemana sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Wow, such a big and warm hand. _(Wah, tangan yang besar dan hangat.)_

Tanpa disadari sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di kedua belah bibirnya.

.

.

(Yunho dan pria asing—yang lupa ia tanyakan namanya—tersebut menghabiskan hampir sejam penuh untuk memilih buku belajar Bahasa Korea yang tepat untuk seorang pemula, karena pria tinggi tersebut banyak merekomendasikan buku-buku yang cocok untuknya dan Minho.

Dalam hati kecilnya Jung Yunho berharap dapat bertemu dengan pria yang sudah membantunya memilih buku untuknya, suatu saat hari nanti.

Kalau saja ia tidak teringat akan anaknya yang sudah ia titipkan di tempat penitipan anak selama berjam-jam, mungkin Jung Yunho akan terlalu terhipnotis mendengar suara halus pria asing tersebut yang membuatnya ingin lebih lama mendengarkan.)

-00-

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja selesai mengenakan piyama, mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di kedua telinganya.

"Yes, Minho? What's the matter, Baby?" _(Ya, Minho? Ada apa, sayang?)_ Yunho memberi gesture pada anaknya agar mendekat pada dirinya dan Minho segera berlari kecil diatas kaki mungilnya.

Yunho meletakkan malaikat kecilnya diatas ranjang disebelah dirinya, bertanya, "What is it, Min?" _(Ada apa, Min?)_

Minho memeluk erat boneka Bambi yang baru saja ia peroleh dari sang ayah sore ini, ia menatap lekat pada sang ayah, berkata perlahan, "Min wanna sleep with Papa." _(Min mau tidur sama Papa.)_

Yunho tersenyum mendengar perkataan anaknya dan member kecupan hangat di atas kepala Minho, "Alright, Min sleeps with Papa tonight." _(Baiklah, Min tidur dengan Papa malam ini.)_

Yunho merebahkan dirinya disamping anaknya dan mendekatkan tubuh mungil Minho kedalam dekapannya, sambil mengusap perlahan punggul kecil Minho.

"Papa," panggil Minho.

"Yes, Baby." _(Ya, sayang.)_

Yunho menunggu sang anak sampai berbicara lagi.

"Miss Mama." _(Rindu Mama.)_

Ucapan polos yang terlontar dari bibir Minho sukses membuat tubuh Yunho membeku. Dadanya terasa nyeri mendengar kata itu semua.

Yunho menelan ludahnya, ia membuka mulutnya perlahan mencoba untuk berbicara, "Do you?" _(Benarkah?)_ suara yang ia keluarkan bergertar dari yang ia harapkan.

Minho hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Min miss Mama, Papa. Min wanna play with Mama again, Papa." _(Min merindukan Mama, Papa. Min mau bermain sama Mama lagi, Papa.)_

Itu terdengar seperti tangisan penuh kerinduan dipendengaran Yunho.

"When Mama come play with Min again, Papa?" _(Kapan Mama akan datang untuk bermain bersama Min lagi, Papa?)_

Jung Yunho hanya terdiam, ia tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan sang anak.

Yunho malam hari itu tidak bisa tertidur lagi setelah mendengar ucapan sang anak, menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

**_Monday, March 25 20xx_**

_Boo, do you hear that? Our little angel misses you so much, so do I. Boo, am I too egoist wishing for you to be here with us once more even just for an hour? Is that too much to ask for? We miss you so much._ (Boo, apa kau mendengar itu? Malaikat kecil kita sangat merindukanmu, begitu pula dengan diriku. Boo, apa aku sangat egois mengharapkanmu berada disini meski hanya untuk satu jam saja? Apa itu sangat sulit untuk dikabulkan? Kami sangat merindukanmu.)

-00-

.

.

.

Siang harinya Yunho menemani Minho kecil menonton animasi imajiner kesukaannya lagi, tapi kali ini Yunho sudah mempersiapkan semuanya; membeli CD animasi tersebut yang di-dubbing ke dalam Bahasa Inggris. Ia hanya tidak ingin Minho kecil berpikir bahwa karakter imajiner kesukaannya itu dimakan oleh elien atau semacamnya lagi, yang artinya ia harus melihat Minho menagis lagi.

Yunho membalikkan halaman berikutnya pada buku yang berada diatas pangkuannya; Buku belajar Bahasa Korea untuk pemula. Dalam 4 hari belakangan ini ia sudah menghafal setidaknya bagaimana cara mengucapkan salam, nama-nama hari dan bulan, angka (walau hanya sampai angka ke-15), ia sangat mensyukuri memiliki IQ yang tinggi disaat-saat seperti ini. Menyombongkan diri sedikit tak berdosa, tidak?

Mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi, Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, mencoba memastikan kalau ia tidak salah mendengar. Terdengar suara bel lagi, Yunho segera mencari pembatas buku dan menyelipkannya diatara halaman yang ia baca.

"Wait a moment!" _(Tunggu sebentar!)_ teriaknya dari dalam ruang keluarga dan langsung berlari kecil menuju pintu masuk rumahnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Jung Yunho saat mengetahui siapa orang yang berdri dihadapannya saat ini. Pria ramah itu! Pria yang sudah membantunya memilih buku beberapa hari yang lalu di pusat perbelanjaan.

Namun sedetik kemudian, ia mengerutkan alisnya, bagaimana bisa pria ini bisa mengetahui kediamannya? Seingatnya mereka tidak sempat membicarakan hal yang bersifat pribadi. Atau jangan-jangan pria ini diam-diam mengikutinya sampai sini? Menggeleng kepalanya cepat, ia tidak ingin berpikir yang negative terhadap pria yang sudah menolongnya ini. Dengan segera ia mempersilahkan pria tinggi tersebut masuk kerumahnya.

"Please sit down. I'm going to make some drink for you. A cup of Tea, coffee or probably a glass of orange juice. Which one you would like to drink?" _(Duduklah. Aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu. Secangkir teh, kopi, atau mungkin segelas jus jeruk. Yang mana yang ingin kau minum?)_ Tanya Yunho dengan ramah layaknya seorang pemilik rumah.

"Ah, if you don't mind, tea please." _(Ah, kalau tidak merepotkan, tolong teh saja.)_

Dengan itu Yunho segera menuju dapurnya untuk membuat secangkir the untuk tamunya itu.

Dengan secangkir teh hangat diatas nampan kecil, Yunho kembali ke ruang tamunya untuk menyuguhkan minuman hangat itu pada tamunya.

"Here," _(Silahkan.) _ucap Yunho saat meletakkan teh hangat tersebut.

Keheningan menyelemuti diatanya mereka berdua. Yunho memperhatikan dengan seksama pria yang duduk dihadapannya. Penampilan pria itu lebih kasual daripada hari pertama kali mereka bertemu, pria itu hanya menggunakan T-shirt biru langit polos dan celana jeans yang membalut kaki jenjangnya, rambut yang ia ingat ditata begitu rapi sekarang sedikit berantakan yang menambah kesan sempurna pada tamu yang belum sempat ia tanyakan namanya tersebut.

_Oh, speaking of it._ (Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal itu.)

"Pardon, May I ask what's your name? It may be rude to me for not asking your name first." _(Maaf, boleh aku bertanya siapa nama anda? Ini akan terkesan tidak sopan karena tidak menanyakan nama anda terlebih dahulu.)_ Tanya Yunho dengan sopan. "I'm Jung Yunho, nice to meet you." _(Saya Jung Yunho, senang bertemu dengan anda.)_

Pria yang sekarang bertamu padanya itu meletakkan kembali cangkir teh hangat yang disuguhkan padanya, dan berkata dambil tersenyum, "I'm sorry, I have not told my name yet to you. I'm Shim Changmin, nice to meet you too." _(Maaf, sebelumnya saya belum sempat menyebutkan nama saya. Saya Shim Changmin, senang bertemu dengan anda juga.)_

Tersenyum, Yunho menimpali tamu yang baru ia ketahui namanya tersebut, "May I know why were you coming to my house?" _(Kalau boleh tahu apa yang membuat anda datang kemari?)_ Yunho memang sangat penasaran akan kedatangan secara tiba-tiba dari Shim Changmin tersebut.

"Honestly, I have been waiting for this moment to meet with you in person, Jung Yunho." _(Sejujurnya, Saya sudah menanti kesempatan ini untuk bertemu dengan anda secara langsung, Jung Yunho.)_

Itu membuat rasa penarasan Yunho semakin bertambah.

"There is an important thing I have to tell you." _(Ada hal penting yang harus saya katakana pada anda.)_

Bolehkah Yunho katakan bahwa dirinya sedang tegang dan merasakan firasat yang tidak enak sekarang?

"I want to meet with my son. I'm the birth-father of your son, Jung Minho or his birth name is Shim Minho." _(Saya ingin bertemu dengan anak saya. Saya adalah ayah kandung dari anak anda, Jung Minho atau nama aslinya adalah Shim Minho.)_

Tanpa mempedulikan pria yang baru saja ia ketahui namanya itu, Jung Yunho langsung berlari ke ruang keluarga dimana si Kecil Jung Minho sedang asyik menonton kartun animasinya. Ia benar-benar harus melihat anaknya sekarang juga. Dia, Jung Yunho, tidak ijinkan seorangpun merebut atau mencoba menjauhkan anaknya darinya. Tidak seorangpun; meskipun seseorang yang mengaku sebagai ayah kandung dari malaikat kesayangannya.

Tidak seorangpun, karena Jung Minho adalah putra sah dari Jung Yunho dan mendiang istrinya Kim-Jung Jaejoong sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

.

.

_'Yunho, this is my last wish, can you grant it for me?_

_'Anything for you my Boo.'_

_'Yunho, please take care of our Minho for me. Make him smile everyday when I'm not here for him, sing him a lullaby everynight when he can't sleep. Please, always by his side, Yunho. You are the only one whom Minho has now, so have you.'_

_('Yunho, ini adalah permintaan terakhirku, bisakah kau mengabulkannya?'_

_'Apapun untukmu, sayangku.'_

_'Yunho, aku mohon jaga Minho kita untukku. Buatlah ia tersenyum setiap hari saat aku tidak ada untuknya, nyanyikan lagu penghatar tidur untuknya saat ia tidak bisa tertidur. Aku mohon, kau harus selalu berada disisi Minho. Kaulah satu-satunya yang ia miliki sekarang, begitu pula denganmu.')_

_._

_._

**_Friday, March 29 20xx_**

_Boo, what should I do now? I can do nothing without you here. I don't want to be separated with our son. How can I grant you last wish? Boo, I'm confused._ (Boo, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpamu disini. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan anak kita. Bagaimana caranya aku mengabulkan permintaan terakhirmu itu? Boo, aku bingung.)

.

.

.

-to be Continued

* * *

a/n: this is my first Indonesian fic ever, I created this since I got a challenge from my Bahasa Teacher to write a story in Indonesian, so here it is!

Since this is the first long story in Indonesian ever, please notice me if there are some typoes or mistakes in my story, my bahasa isn't on the level superior yet, so pardon me, if this is a bit lame to read, this mostly likely some kind of word-vomit story.

(I do notice there are some of you who are Top!Yunho/Bottom!Changmin bias'/shippers here and out there, but in this case—MinHo/HoMin pairing—I'm an every-fuckable-Ho pairings which means I prefer Yunho bottoms the most than he tops. Everyone does have their liking for their OTP/s. Albeit, I really am sorry if my fic is far from your liking, I just want to write down what I like or what I imagine it has to be in words.)

Criticism and suggestions are welcome to me.

.

**_'Mama no raises you to say bad words.'_**

.

-thank you; _hissinfullips_.


	2. part ii a

_**of Butterflies, Umbrellas and Shim Changmin**_

part ii a

* * *

.

_**Disclaimer:**__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any preciously copyright material. No copyright infringement is intended._

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jung Yunho saat berusia 6 tahun, kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk menetap di Kanada, Amerika Utara, dengan alasan sang ayah direkomendasikan oleh pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja di Korea untuk memimpin cabang perusahaan yang ada di Kanada.

Yunho kecil sempat kesulitan dalam hal berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya di sekolah barunya, ia lebih memilih untuk menyendiri di kelas atau jika merasa bosan ia akan duduk santai di bawah pohon besar yang tumbuh di halaman belakang sekolah sambil membaca buka dongeng dalam Bahasa Inggris—inilah cara yang dianjurkan oleh Ibunya untuk meningkatkan kualitas berbahasanya.

Saat itu Yunho kecil sedang membaca buku _'Little Mermaid'_ di bawah pohon besar yang ia sebut sebagai sahabat barunya di sekolah ini, ia bergumam kecil membaca setiap kata yang terangkai dalam buku tersebut, seolah-olah berbagi cerita kepada sabahat pohonnya itu.

Yunho sempat merasakan geli disekitar kakinya, seperti ada benda berbulu bergesekan dengan kakinya. Tapi ia tak mempedulikan hal tersebut dan melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya kembali.

Baik, Yunho mulai terganggu akan benda berbulu yang ia rasakan di kakinya tersebut. Meletakkan bukunya perlahan, Yunho kecil memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa sebenarnya benda berbulu yang bergerak-gerak di kakinya itu. Mata kecil Yunho membulat sempurna menatap objek yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan tersebut.

Seekor anak kucing sedang meringkuk manja di kakinya.

Yunho bergerak secara perlahan, takut akan membangunkan anak kucing yang sedang tertidur damai. Dengan jemari mungilnya, Yunho kecil memberanikan dirinya untuk mengelus bulu halus anak kucing itu. Melihat bagaimana anak kucing tersebut merespon terhadap belaiannya, Yunho mengangkatnya kedalam dekapannya sambil terus membelai bulu putih tak bernoda tersebut.

"Hello Kitty, I'm Yunho." _(Halo, Kitty, Aku Yunho.)_ Ucap Yunho pada anak kucing yang berada di dekapannya.

Yunho tertawa kecil saat anak kucing tersebut mengeluarkan suara 'Mew', seperti seorang bayi, pikir Yunho.

"Here you are!" _(Disini rupanya!)_

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara melengking yang mendekat kearahnya, ada seorang anak perempuan sedang berlari kecil menuju tempatnya berada. Dengan cepat Yunho berpikir bahwa anak perempuan tersebut pasti sedang mencari anak kucing ini.

Mata Yunho tak lepas se-inchi pun dari anak perempuan yang sedang terengah-engah dihadapannya. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama anak perempuan itu. Rambut hitam legamnya terlihat sangat halus di bawah sinar matahari, walaupun sedikit aneh karena potongan rambutnya terlalu pendek untuk seorang perempuan sepertinya. Kulit anak perempuan itu sangat pucat terbalik dengan kulitnya yang sedikit kecoklatan. Dari itu semua yang paling Yunho suka adalah mata besarnya yang memancarkan keluguan dan keceriaan seorang anak kecil. Anak dihadapannya ini tidak terlihat seperti orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya, ia lebih terlihat seperti dirinya.

"You are Yunho, right?" _(Kau Yunho, kan?)_

Sebuah suara halus bertanya padanya.

Sedikit terkejut Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya iya. Walaupun ia ingin mengetahui bagaimana anak perempuan itu bisa mengetahui namanya, sedangkan ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat anak itu di sekolah ini, atau mungkin dirinya sendiri tidak pernah memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya, yang pasti Yunho kecil tidak tahu.

"Why you no speak? You never talk, Yunho." _(Kenapa kau tidak menyahut? Kau tidak pernah berbicara, Yunho.)_ Ucap anak perempuan itu sambil menyibir bibir mungilnya.

Yunho kecil hanya tertawa kecil melihat eksperi lucu yang diberikan oleh anak perempuan tersebut. Sangat menggemaskan, bahkan lebih menggemaskan dari anak kucing yang sekarang sudah berpindah tempat ke dalam dekapan anak perempuan itu.

"You know me, Yunho?" _(Apa kau mengenalku, Yunho?)_ Tanya anak perempuan itu sambil duduk di tempat dimana Yunho sempat duduki. Dan Yunho menyusulnya dan duduk di sampingnya.

Yunho menggeleng kepalanya tidak. Ia benar-benar tidak mengenal anak perempuan dihadapannya ini.

Yunho hampir saja mengeluarkan suara tawanya kalau saja ia tidak segara menutup dengan telapak tangannya melihat bagaimana pipi anak perempuan itu mengembung dengan bibir yang maju kedepan. Ini mengingatkan Yunho kecil pada salah satu karakter imajiner yang sering ia saksikan di layar kaca; _Theodore_ dalam animasi _Chipmunk_ saat sedang mengunyah makannya dengan lahap. Lucu.

Yunho menjadi tertarik pada anak perempuan tersebut.

"I'm Jaejoong, your classmate, Yunho!" _(Aku Jaejoong, teman sekelasmu, Yunho!) _Seru anak itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Yunho.

Teman sekelasnya? Yunho sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal ini. Ia terkejut, tentu saja.

Sedikit ragu, Yunho membalas jabatan tangan anak itu dan berkata dengan malu-malu, "I'm Jung Yunho, Jaejoong…" _(Aku Jung Yunho, Jaejoong…)_

Senyuman manis terlukis di bibir merah teman sekelasnya itu, "And this is Kiki, my little Kitty!" _(Dan dia adalah Kiki, kucing kecilku.)_

"Jae, you found Kiki?" _(Jae, kau sudah menemukan Kiki?)_

Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka dari kejauhan. Yunho menemukan anak laki-laki tengah berlari kearah mereka.

"Chun!"

Yunho mendengar Jaejoong meneriakkan nama anak itu dan melambaikan tangan mungilnya ke udara.

"Chun, I want you to meet with my friend. Chun, this is Yunho." _(Chun, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan temanku. Chun, dia adalah Yunho.)_ Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho dan berkata, "Yunho, this is Yoochun, my soulmate." _(Yunho, dia adalah Yoochun, _soulmate_-ku.)_

Yunho memautkan alisnya begitu mendengar kata asing tersebut. _Soulmate?_ Ia sepertinya belum pernah mendengar kata itu sebelumnya.

Anak yang dipanggil Chun itu hanya mengangguk sambil menatap Yunho. "I'm Yoochun." _(Aku Yoochun.)_ Kata Yoochun ramah.

"I'm Yunho." _(Aku Yunho.)_

.

.

Semenjak hari itu—dari dimana Yunho menemukan anak kucing peliharaan Jaejoong, mereka bertiga; Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong dan Park Yoochun, resmi menjadi sahabat.

.

.

(Dan beberapa hari kemudian, dari apa yang dikatakan teman-teman sekelasnya, Jung Yunho baru menyadari bahwa Kim Jaejoong—anak perempuan yang baru beberapa hari ini menjadi teman baiknya—adalah seorang anak laki-laki seperti dirinya. Itu cukup membuat Yunho kecil tidak percaya dan terkejut, karena Jaejoong itu terlalu cantik untuk seorang anak laki-laki.)

.

.

.

.-00-

.

.

.

Persahabatan mereka terjalin sangat erat sampai mereka bertiga tumbuh menjadi remaja yang dikagumi teman-teman di sekolah mereka, terutama Jung Yunho, semenjak melewati masa pubertas banyak hal yang berubah pada dirinya. Dulu pipinya yang tembam kini lebih terlihat tirus dan ia juga membiarkan rambutnya tumbuh panjang hingga menyentuh tengkuk lehernya yang menambah kesan sempurna pada wajah mungilnya. Tubuhnya semakin meninggi dan dialah yang tertinggi diantara dua sahabatnya. Otot-otot mulai tumbuh ditubuhnya yang membuatnya terlihat tegas dan _manly, _sangalah sempurna untuk dipandang—itulah yang dikatakan seorang Kim Jaejoong saat membicarakan apapun itu tentang sahabatnya, Jung Yunho. Tidak akan pernah ada habisnya.

Dan Kim Jaejoong, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa setiap hari ia tumbuh semakin cantik dan menawan, (tidak jarang orang-orang disekitarnya menggodanya—bukan dalam artian negatif—dengan memanggilnya cantik atau bentuk kata pujian lainnya yang semestinya ditujukan untuk anak perempuan). Dan tentunya itu langsung membuatnya kesal, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah seorang laki-laki yang lebih pantas untuk disebut tampan dibandingkan cantik. Tapi tidak untuk Jung Yunho, saat sahabatnya itu menggodanya dengan menyebutnya cantik dan terlalu feminin, Jaejoong tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali, justru ia merasa senang, dan itu adalah sebuah rahasia.

.

.

.

-00-

.

.

.

Saat Yunho menginjak usia 16 tahun, ada seorang anak perempuan yang menyatakan perasaan padanya dan mengajaknya untuk berpacaran. Yunho yang pada dasarnya memiliki hati seorang pria _gentle_ dan tidak bisa menolak permintaan yang diajukan kepadanya, langsung menerima dan menyetujui ajakan untuk berpacaran tersebut. (Dan tentu saja anak perempuan yang sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu bahagia bukan main.)

Selama seminggu penuh, semenjak ia mengabarkan bahwa ia memiliki seorang kekasih sekarang, Kim Jaejoong mengacuhkan dan menghindar darinya. Itu membuat Yunho sedih dan sakit di dadanya. Yunho sempat bertanya pada sahabatnya Yoochun alasan mengapa Jaejoong mengacuhkan dirinya, namun Park Yoochun tetaplah seorang Park Yoochun, ia hanya memberi seringai kecil pada sahabatnya itu.

(Pada akhirnya Jaejoong berhenti mengacuhkan Yunho setelah sahabat tampannya itu memberikan sebuah boneka gajah, pernak-pernik Hello Kitty dan seratus tangkai bunga mawar merah sebagai permintaan maaf dihadapan teman sekelasnya. Tentu saja Jaejoong langsung memaafkan Yunho yang memang pada dasarnya sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan langsung padanya. Kesalahan Yunho disini hanyalah ia berpacaran dengan wanita berambut pirang itu dan Kim Jaejoong tidak menyukai akan hal itu. Cemburu? Kalian bisa menafsirkan demikian.

Kim Jaejoong, tidakkah kau tahu, bahkan Yunho belum sempat memberikan hadiah seromantis ini pada kekasih cantiknya itu, melainkan padamu.)

Segala sesuatu pasti ada batasan waktu untuk mengakhirinya, begitu pula dengan hubungan Yunho dengan kekasihnya, masa berpacaran mereka hanya bertahan selama satu setengah bulan. Karena kekasih Yunho itu sudah tidak sanggup bersabar lagi menghadapi sang kekasih yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dua sahabatnya, terutama bersama Jaejoong, yang membuatnya semakin terbakar oleh rasa cemburu, (tapi harus ia akui Yunho adalah pacar yang penuh pengertian dan penyabar, berhati lembut, dan tipikal pria yang romantic secara natural).

Untuk Yunho sendiri, ia hanya menerima dengan lapang dada saat kekasih yang tak lebih dari dua bulan-nya itu memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Yunho banyak mendengar kalau diputuskan oleh kekasih itu sangat menyakitkan hingga terasa hampa di hati. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasakan hal itu. Bahkan hatinya terasa lebih sakit saat Jaejoong mengacuhkan dirinya, seribu kali lebih sakit, untuk mengingat hal itu saja membuatnya sakit.

"You secretly have feeling for Jae, Mr. Jung." _(Kau diam-diam menaruh perasaan pada Jae, Tuan Jung.) _Itulah yang dikatakan Park Yoochun setelah ia menceritakan perasaanya yang membuatnya kebingungan belakangan ini.

Yunho tidak sebegitu mempercayai perkataan yang terlontar dari sahabatnya itu, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah seorang pria begitu pula dengan Jaejoong sendiri. Jadi itu tidak mungkin ia menaruh perasaan pada seorang Kim Jaejoong, sahabatnya selama 10 tahun terakhir.

Tapi, benarkah? Entah mengapa ia mulai merasakan keraguan, ragu mungkin saja ia memang sudah menaruh perasaannya pada seorang Kim Jaejoong. Apalagi ia belakangan ini merasakan sensasi yang aneh pada dirinya saat menatap mata Jaejoong, berdekatan dengan Jaejoong, menyentuh Jaejoong, mendengar suara halus Jaejoong, memikirkan tentang _Jaejoong,_ _Jaejoong_, _Jaejoong_ dan _Jaejoong_. Aah, menyebut nama sahabat cantiknya itu saja bisa membuat Yunho seperti melambung tinggi ke surga.

Semuanya itu membuat kupu-kupu menggelitiki perutnya.

Tapi apakah itu yang namanya jatuh cinta? Yunho belum pernah merasakan hal demikian bahkan untuk kekasih dulu. Ia ragu, ia bingung.

"This is America and you live in 21st Century, my best friend. Gay relationships are so welcome here. If you are in relationship with Jae, I don't mind at all, I'll support you both." _(Ini adalah Amerika dan kau hidup diabad ke-21, temanku. Hubungan sesama jenis sangat diterima disini. Jika kau berpacaran dengan Jae, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, aku akan mendukung kalian berdua.)_

Yunho tidak berkata apapun setelah itu, hanya membisikkan _'thank you' _sebelum keluar dari kamar Yoochun, pulang menuju rumahnya.

.

.

_Jae, do I have feeling for you? Do I—Do I love you_? (Jae, apa aku menaruh perasaanku padamu? Apa aku—Apa aku mencintaimu?)

.

.

Jung Yunho memutuskan memikirkan perasaanya nanti. Ia ingin tidur dahulu. Tubuh sangat lelah, tapi perasaannyalah yang lebih lelah.

.

.

(Beberapa hari kemudian Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kim Jaejoong, setelah ia yakin penuh bahwa ia mencintai pria cantik tersebut sepenuh hatinya. Terima kasih untuk tuan-serba-tahu Park Yoochun yang membantunya menyadari perasaanya terhadap Jaejoong.

Ia sempat ragu dan takut; ragu kalau Jaejoong tidak memilki perasaan yang sama dengannya dan takut kalau Jaejoong akan menjauhinya karena ia adalah seorang yang aneh; aneh karena memiliki perasaan terhadap sesama jenisnya.

Memang pikiran dan perasaan seorang Jung Yunho tidak pernah sejalan dengan kenyataan yang terjadi dihadapannya. Kim Jaejoong yang berdiri dihadapannya kini tengah tersenyum sangat, sangat manis, membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik dan bersinar dimata Yunho, dan Yunho memperingati dirinya senyuman manis itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya; selalu membuat berdebar tak karuan dan berhenti selama beberapa saat.

Belum dapat mencerna keadaan sekitar, Yunho sempat merasakan jantungnya berhenti untuk beberapa detik saat Jaejoong memeluknya erat dan menyerukan, "I love you too, Moron! Took you long enough to realize your feeling for me, Jung!" _(Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh! Cukup lama juga bagimu untuk menyadari perasaanmu padaku, Jung!)_

Dan detik itu juga Jung Yunho ingin menyanyikan lagu Jason Mraz dan Colbie Caillat, '_Lucky'_—_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend—_sekencang-kencangnya_._

.

.

_**May 10**__**th**__**, 20xx**_

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan Park Yoochun—mendeklarasikan dirinya—sebagai suporter no. 1 mereka; _The President of YunJae couple._)

.

.

'Boojae.'

'Boo—What?!'

'Boo Jaejoong, I love you.'

'What kind of nickname is that? That sounds ridiculous!'

'Yes, a ridiculously cute nickname, Boojae.'

'Then, you Jung Yunho, my big Yun-Bear.'

_('Boojae.'_

'_Boo—Apa?!'_

'_Boo Jaejoong, aku mencintaimu.'_

'_Nama panggilan apa itu? Terdengar sangat bodoh!'_

'_Ya, nama pangilan bodoh yang lucu, Boojae.'_

'_Kalau begitu, kau Jung Yunho, Yun-bear besarku.')_

.

.

.

-00-

.

.

.

Jalinan hubungan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong tumbuh hingga mereka berdua menginjak usia 22 tahun. Enam tahun sudah terlewati bersama-sama; dalam suka maupun duka. Banyak orang yang iri akan hubungan mereka yang sangat harmonis dan selalu terlihat penuh kasih sayang dan cinta. Mereka saling mengerti akan perasaan, hati, dan keinginan masing-masing. Namun tetap saja disegala hubungan kekasih pasti ada pertengkaran yang terjadi, Yunho dan Jaejoong pernah sekali berdebat hebat sampai mempertaruhkan hubungan mereka karena Yunho yang tak mengijinkan Jaejoong untuk menjadi seorang model majalah yang menjadi cita-cita Jaejoong semenjak kecil. (Jaejoong sempat mengatakan Yunho terlalu egois dan hanya memikirkan tentang dirinya, bahkan terlalu posesif terhadap Jaejoong hingga tak mengijinkan dirinya menjadi seorang model dengan mengatakan, _'Model itu menjual tubuh mereka untuk diperlihatkan ke para konsumen dan kau tahu itu aku tidak suka membagi apa yang menjadi milikku.'_)

"What you said as if I'm your property, Jung Yunho." _(Apa yang kau katakan itu seolah-olah aku ini adalah benda milikmu, Jung Yunho.)_

"Boo, you are not my property! You are my lover, my other half! I did this because I love you and I don't want something bad happen to you." _(Boo, kau bukanlah sebuah benda! Kau adalah kekasihku, separuh jiwaku! Aku melakukan hal ini karena aku mencintaimu dan tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu.)_

"If you do love me then let me do this, Yun-Bear. This is my dream ever since I was little. Please, please be more understanding for me just for this time, Yun." _(Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku ijinkan aku melakukan ini, Yun-Bear. Ini adalah impianku semanjak aku kecil. Kumohon, tolonglah lebih mengerti aku untuk kali ini saja, Yun.)_

Yunho menggeleng kelapanya, "I still can't let you do, Jae." _(Aku tetap tak mengijinkanmu melakukan ini, Jae.)_

"Fine! If you don't like sharing what is yours, then break up with me, Jung! You don't have to worry anymore for sharing your property to anyone then!" _(Baiklah! Jika kau tidak suka membagi apa yang menjadi milikmu, kalau begitu putuskan saja aku, Jung! Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi membagi benda milikmu pada semua orang lagi!)_

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

.

.

Seminggu penuh semala masa hidupnya di dunia ini, belum pernah sekalipun Yunho merasakan kehampaan teramat sangat dihatinya—bahkan ia lupa cara bernafas—detakkan jantungnya serasa berhenti seketika saat Jaejoong pergi darinya malam itu.

Ia sungguh sangat menyesal atas apa yang ia lakukan; tidak mengijinkan kekasihnya untuk mengejar impiannya semanjak kecil. Egois memang, Yunho tahu betul itu.

Jung Yunho bahkan lupa tujuan utamanya sebelum pertengkaran mereka itu terjadi malam itu; melamar Kim Jaejoong untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya hingga akhir hayat nanti. Menjadikan Kim Jaejoong sebagai istri bagi Jung Yunho.

.

.

Beberapa jam lagi menunjukkan pukul tengah malam yang berarti hari esok yang segera tiba dan hari esok; tepatnya tanggal 10 Mei, adalah hari peringatan ke-6 bagi pasangan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong.

Seharian ini Yunho sudah memutuskan akan menemui Jaejoong malam ini juga. Mempersiapkan hatinya dengan mantap, Jung Yunho siap melamar Kim Jaejoong di hari peringatan mereka yang ke-6. (Meskipun dengan segala resiko yang akan ia dapat; ditampar Jaejoong, dimaki Jaejoong dan yang terburuk, ditolak oleh Jaejoong.)

Yunho mengatur nafasnya perlahan, memejamkan matanya dan membukanya perlahan kembali, jari telunjuk Yunho menekan bel rumah keluarga Kim.

Ia menunggu.

"Oh, finally you come, Jung, took you long enough." _(Oh, akhirnya kau datang juga, Jung, lama juga.)_

Yunho tidak sebegitu terkejut mendapati Yoochun yang membuka pintu untuknya. Keluarga Kim sering menyuruhnya untuk menemani Jaejoong di rumah jika mereka bepergian jauh. Itu berarti Jaejoong sekarang seorang diri di rumah.

"What you are thinking is right, Jung. His parents are at his sister's at the moment, so I have to look after him." _(Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan itu benar, Jung. Kedua orang tuanya sedang berada di rumah kakaknya sekarang, jadi aku harus menjaganya.)_

Yunho menangguk mengerti. "Thank you, Chun." _(Terima kasih, Chun.)_

"What's for?" _(Untuk apa?)_

"For staying by his side when I'm not there for him." _(Untuk tetap berada disampingnya selama aku tidak ada di sisinya.)_

"No need, Jung, he is my best friend, so are you." _(Tidak perlu, Jung. Dia adalah teman baikku, begitu pula denganmu.)_

Yoochun mengambil jaket yang tergeletak di atas sofa dan berkata, "I have heard about what have happened between you two. And you were pretty egoist, Jung." _(Aku sudah mendengar semua tentang apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua. Dan kau cukup egois, Jung.)_

Yunho tersenyum kecut, menggumamkan, "I know. That's why I'm coming here, to apologize to him." _(Aku tahu. Itulah sebabnya aku datang kemari, untuk meminta maaf padanya.)_

"And he is also too short-minded for not thinking about your feeling and for not understanding why you did this to him." _(Dan dia juga terlalu berpikir pendek karena tidak memikirkan perasaanmu dan mengerti alasan mengapa kau melakukan hal tersebut padanya.)_

"Chun?"

"Jae said he missed you so much." _(Jae bilang ia sangat merindukanmu.)_

Yunho terdiam, namun seulas senyuman kecil muncul di bibirnya.

"Go make up with your lover boy, Jung." _(Cepat berbaikan dengan kekasihmu itu, Jung.)_

"Thank you so much, Chun." _(Terima kasih banyak, Chun.)_

"I said no need, Jung. But if you made my soulmate cry again, I would throw you to Bermuda triangle for sure. I'm counting on you, Jung." _(Aku sudah katakan tidak perlu, Jung. Tapi kalau sampai kau membuat _soulmate_-ku menangis lagi, aku bersungguh-sungguh akan membuangmu ke segitiga Bermuda. Aku serahkan sisanya padamu, Jung.) _Ia berbalik menatap sabahatnya dari ambang pintu, "He is not asleep yet." _(Dia masih belum tertidur.)_

Dan Yoochun menghilang dibalik pintu masuk itu.

Yunho menganguk dan segera berlari menuju kamar Jaejoong yang terletak di lantai atas. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu dan mengatakan betapa rindu dirinya pada Kim Jaejoong.

Mengetuk pintu putih dihadapannya beberapa kali, Yunho mencoba memanggil kekasihnya dari balik pintu, "Boo, are you there?" _(Boo, apa kau ada di dalam?)_

Tidak ada balasan dari Jaejoong.

"Boo, Can I come in?" _(Boo, apa aku boleh masuk?)_ karena merasa sudah tidak bersabar lagi, Yunho membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong perlahan, lagipula ia sudah meminta ijin, bukan?

Namun hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kegelapan yang menyelimuti kamar yang biasanya terlihat terang dengan nuansa hijau muda dan putih itu. Hanya cahaya keperakan dari bulan yang menyusup melalui sela-sela jendela yang tidak tertutup rapat.

"Boo, are you there?" _(Boo, apa kau ada?)_ panggil Yunho lagi memastikan. "Boo—"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sepasang tangan sudah melingkar erat di tubuhnya. Tanpa diberitahu pun ia sudah mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan ini. Kim Jaejoong.

"Boo, I missed you." _(Boo, aku rindu padamu.)_

"I missed you too, Bear." _(Aku juga rindu padamu, Bear.)_

Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya, Kim Jaejoong saat ini sedang menangis.

Yunho mencoba mengendorkan pelukan Jaejoong di tubuhnya namun Jaejoong semakin memperkuat pelukannya. Samar-samar ia mendengar Jaejoong bergumam, _'Don't, I don't want you to see my ugly sobs.'_—Jangan, aku tak ingin kau melihat wajah jelekku—dan Yunho tersenyum mendengar hal itu, walaupun sedang menangis Kim Jaejoong tetaplah terlihat cantik.

Mengusap perlahan rambut Jaejoong yang kini sudah mulai menyentuh tengkuk lehernya itu, Yunho berbisik, "I'm sorry, Boo. I was so selfish that time." _(Boo, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu egois saat itu.)_ Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Yunho melanjutkan dengan berkata, "Boo, I have been thinking about this for awhile and I have decided I will let you—" _(Boo, aku sudah memikirkan hal ini and sudah aku putuskan aku akan mengijinkanmu—)_

"DON'T!" _(Jangan!)_

"Boo?"

"No, Yunho. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for yelling at you and saying I wanted to break up with you." _(Tidak, Yunho. Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar menyesal karena berteriak padamu dan berkata aku ingin putus denganmu.)_ Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho dengan mata yang basah akan air mata.

Yunho dengan segera mengusap air mata itu, membisikkan, "No, Boo. Don't be sorry, I'm the one who is in fault here for not letting his lover to make his dream come true. I'm sorry, Boo, I'm sorry." _(Tidak, Boo. Jangan meminta maaf, akulah yang bersalah disini karena tidak membiarkan kekasihku untuk mengejar cita-citanya. Aku minta maaf, Boo, aku menyesal.)_

"No, Yunho. I don't care about my dream anymore. I just, I just want to be with you, with Jung Yunho, not with anyone else but you alone, Jung Yunho. I love you so please let me by your side forever." _(Tidak, Yunho. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi pada impianku itu. Aku hanya, aku hanya ingin bersamamu, bersama Jung Yunho, bukan dengan yang lain hanya kau seorang, Jung Yunho. Aku mencintaimu jadi inginkan aku tetap berada disisimu selamanya.) _ Mendekap Yunho kembali, Jaejoong tertawa pelan, "God, far from you only for a week has gotten me this crazy, Bear. I miss you so much, Bear. Miss you." _(Tuhan, jauh darimu hanya untuk seminggu sudah membuatku gila seperti ini, Bear. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Bear. Rindu padamu.)_

"Miss you so much too, Boojae and I love you too." _(Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Boojae dan aku mencintaimu.)_

Mereka berdua diam sejenak, berada dalam dekapan masing-masing, saling menyalurkan rasa kerinduan mereka selama seminggu berpisah.

"Boo, I have something to tell you." _(Boo, ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu.)_

Jaejoong menatap lekat pada kekasihnya itu lalu mengangguk, "What is it?" _(Apa itu?)_

Dengan jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, Jung Yunho berlutut dihadapan Kim Jaejoong dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berisikan dua buah cincin emas yang bersinar di bawah cahaya rembulan. "Bear, you—" (Bear, kau—)

"My Boo, Kim Jaejoong whom I cherish the most in this world and the most beautiful guy who have a half of my heart, soul, and love. Kim Jaejoong who will be the mother of my children someday. Kim Jaejoong who soon-to-be Jung Jaejoong, would you marry me?" _(Sayangku, Kim Jaejoong yang aku sangat hargai di dunia ini dan pria tercantik yang mendapatkan separuh hati, jiwa dan cintaku. Kim Jaejoong yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku suatu hari nanti. Kim Jaejoong yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Jung Jaejoong, maukah kau menikah denganku?)_

Yunho hanya bisa berharap cemas jika Jaejoong menolak lamarannya yang bisa dibilang terlalu mendadak, dan pelaksanaanya tidak tepat pada waktunya. Tapi yang terpenting adalah rasa cinta dan ketulusan hati saat melakukannya, tidak?

Yunho memperhatikan kekasihnya yang masih berdiri dihadapannya kembali terisak, namun lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh itu namun, itu akan ia lakukan jika Jaejoong menerimanya.

"You know this is not the most romantic proposal I have ever seen, Jung." _(Kau tahu, ini adalah lamaran pernikahan yang paling tidak romantis yang pernah aku lihat, Jung.) _Canda Jaejoong menggoda kekasihnya itu.

Yunho tersenyum saat menyadari kekasihnya yang tengah menangis itu tersenyum padanya, "I know, my Boo. So, would you marry me?" _(Aku tahu, sayangku. Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku?)_

Jaejoong ikut berlutut dihadapan Yunho, ditanggupnya wajah mungil kekasihnya dan memberlainya yang ibu jarinya secara perlahan, Jaejoong membisikkan, "Of course I would love to, Jung Yunho." _(Tentu saja aku mau, Jung Yunho.)_ Tertawa kecil, walaupun air matanya masih mengalir di pipi pucatnya, Jaejoong berkata, "I have been waiting for this moment a long ago from you, Yunho. Let's say I have been dreaming you would do this for me someday, and now, this time—right here, right now—my dream has become true, Jung Yunho. Thank you." _(Aku sudah menanti-nanti akan hal ini darimu, Yunho. Katakanlah aku sudah memimpikan kau melakukan hal ini untukku suatu hari, dan sekarang, pada waktu ini juga, disini, impianku sudah terwujud, Jung Yunho. Terima Kasih.)_

"Boo." Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Yunho menyematkan cincin emas itu ke jari manis Jaejoong dan ia tersenyum lega karena cincin yang ia pilih untuk Jaejoong sangat pas melingkar di jari lentik kekasihnya itu.

Jaejoong mendekatkan cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya sejajar dengan matanya, memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana cincin itu berkilau di bawah cahaya bulan malam itu. "Bear, this is so beautiful." _(Bear, ini benar-benar indah.)_

"Just like you." _(Seperti dirimu.)_ Sahut Yunho asal.

Yunho membelai lembut wajah sang kekasih yang masih basah karena air mata, dan mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, sedetik kemudian mereka mempersingkat jarak diantara mereka dan mempertemukan bibir mereka bersama. Sebuah ciuman yang menunjukkan betapa besar cinta mereka malam itu.

.

.

.

-00-

.

.

.

Pernikahan mereka berlangsung sebulan kemudian di sebuah gereja yang terletak di lingkukan mereka tinggal.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membuat pesta pernikahan yang sedehana saja dengan mengundang keluarga besar mereka, beberapa tetangga dan sahabat mereka saat masih bersekolah serta rekan-rekan ditempat bereka bekerja.

Semua tamu berkata bahwa mereka turut bersyukur dan senang akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bersama dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan, walaupun diusia mereka yang belum bisa dikatakan dewasa sepenuhnya. Terutama kedua orang tua mereka, mereka berempat tampak bahagia melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong saling mengucapkan janji suci di atas altar sana.

"Oh my Joongie, you have grown into a beautiful young man. You know that my love?" _(Oh Joongie-ku, kau tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang cantik. Kau tahu itu sayangku?)_ tutur ibu Jaejoong yang kini sudah berlinangan air mata saat menyaksikan bagaimana putra kecilnya tersenyum bahagia setelah ia resmi menjadi pasangan hidup Jung Yunho. "I'm happy." _(Aku bahagia.)_

(Yoochun, yang menjadi _Best Man _pada pernikahan kedua sahabatnya itu, hanya bisa menangis bahagia—ia adalah orang yang emosional—menyaksikan sahabatnya tersebut saling mengucapkan janji suci, mengaitkan cincin pada jari masing-masing dan—bagian yang paling ia sukai—bagaimana mereka berdua berciuman dengan penuh rasa cinta (tentu saja ia tak lupa mengabadikan momen itu di ponsel pribadi miliknya), dan ia bergumam, "Perfect, this is the most perfect and beautiful ending ever, even fairy tales lose."—_Sempurna, ini adalah akhir yang paling sempurna dan terindah yang pernah ada, bahkan cerita dongeng terkalahkan._)

.

.

_**June 10**__**th**__**, 20xx**_

Jung Yunho dan Kim-Jung Jaejoong resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

.

.

'Kim-Jung Jaejoong, my beautiful wife whom I love the most, I think I have fallen for you again.'

'Stop it, Bear! And why I must be your wife again?'

'Boo, I know that you love it when I say that thing. You are my wife because you are very beautiful, Boo.'

'But still, I'm a guy, Bear.'

'Hmm, a very breathtakingly beautiful guy alive.'

_('Kim-Jung Jaejoong, istri tercantiku yang sangat aku cintai, aku rasa aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu.'_

'_Hentikan, Bear! Dan kenapa aku harus menjadi istrimu, lagi?'_

'_Boo, aku tahu kalau kau menyukainya saat aku mengatakan hal itu. Kau istriku karena kau sangat cantik, Boo.'_

'_Tapi tetap saja aku ini pria, Bear.'_

'_Hmm, seorang pria yang sangat teramat cantik di dunia.')_

.

.

.

-00-

.

.

.

Pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong memang semenjak mereka menikah sudah disarankan untuk cepat-cepat mengadopsi anak, karena tanpa kehadiran seorang anak di dalam suatu rumah tangga tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai keluarga bahagia dan sempurna. Awalnya mereka menolak karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing dalam masalah pekerjaan; Yunho yang sibuk mengurus perusahaan keluarganya dan Jaejoong akan pekerjaannya sebagai perancang busana. Mereka hanya takut jika mengadopsi anak sekarang, mereka hanyalah menelantarnya malaikat mungil itu tanpa kehadiran mereka disisi si kecil. Mereka bukanlah belum siap.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan keluarga mereka, tanpa kehadiran seorang anak di dalam rumah tangga terasa begitu sepi, walaupun bahagia dengan pasangan masing-masing tetap saja itu terasa kurang karena tidak ada senyuman, tawa, tangisan khas anak kecil di sekeliling rumah. Itulah yang dirasakan pasangan bahagia Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Pasangan Jung Yunho and Kim-Jung Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak setelah menikah selama 6 bulan lamanya.

Saat itu hampir dipenghujung tahun, tepatnya pada tanggal 24 Desember, malam natal. Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah merencanakan akan berkunjung ke panti asuhan yang sudah direkomendasikan oleh keluarga mereka. Sebuah panti asuhan yang banyak memiliki anak-anak yang masih balita yang ditelantarkan oleh orang tuanya begitu saja, mendengar akan hal itu Jaejoong sampai menitikkan air matanya sambil berkata betapa kejamnya orang tua mereka membuang malaikat kecil yang tak memiliki kesalahan apapun untuk menanggung ini semua.

Dengan berbagai hadiah yang sudah mereka persiapkan untuk anak-anak di panti asuhan yang mereka kunjungi—karena malam ini adalah malam natal yang berarti adalah hadiah bagi semua orang—pasangan Jung tersebut disambut ramah oleh kepala suster panti asuhan. Beliau mengajak pasangan tersebut berkeliling untuk menemui satu per satu anak-anak yang ada di bawah asuhan mereka.

Senyuman terus terlukis di bibir pasangan Jung saat mendapati anak-anak mengelilingi mereka dengan tatapan polos dan lugu. Mereka semua terlihat seperti malaikat suci pada malam kudus.

Yunho dan Jaejoong membagikan satu per satu hadiah yang mereka bawa kepada semua anak panti yang dengan senang menerimanya. Hanya dengan melihat betapa bahagia wajah malaikat tersebut sudah membuat hati mereka berdua terasa hangat.

Jaejoong memperhatikan sang suami dengan pandainya membuat anak-anak kecil tersebut tertawa lepas dengan menceritakan berbagai cerita lucu. Melihat disekelilingnya, mata Jaejoong tertuju pada bayi mungil yang sedang menangis di dalam dekapan salah satu seorang suster panti. Oh hati Jaejoong seperti terpanggil mendengar tangisan dari bayi mungil tersebut, dengan segera ia menghampiri mereka.

"Can I carry him?" _(Boleh saya mengendongnnya?)_ Tanya Jaejoong perlahan menyadari bayi tersebut terus menangis dan menolak untuk meminum susunya. Dan suster muda tersebut dengan senang hati memberikan bayi mungil tersebut ke dalam dekapan Jaejoong.

"Hey, little angel, don't cry my love. I'm here for you so don't be afraid. I love you little one so don't cry, love." _(Hai, malaikat kecil, jangan menangis sayangku. Aku ada disini untukmu jadi jangan takut. Aku mencintaimu sayang jadi jangan menangis lagi, sayang.)_ Bisik Jaejoong lembut pada bayi yang terus menangis itu dan seperti sebuah mantra bayi mungil tersebut langsung berhenti menangis dan yang terdengar hanyalah cegukan kecil. Jaejoong tersenyum lega mengetahuinya, diusapnya secara perlahan pipi merona bayi tersebut dengan jari kelingkingnya untuk menghapus sisa air matanya. "My baby." _(Bayiku)_ Tanpa disadari kata itu terlondar dari mulutnya.

"What a sweet baby." _(Bayi yang sangat manis.)_

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan suaminya sudah berdiri dihadapannya sambil mengelus lembut pipi bayi di dalam dekapannya tersebut.

"He is so lovely, don't you think so, Boo?" _(Dia sangat lucu, bukankah begitu, Boo?)_

Jaejoong hanya mengangung menanggapi pertanyaan suaminya, bayi mungil ini memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Do you think he can be our baby, Boo?" _(Apa kau berpikir dia bisa menjadi anak kita, Boo?)_

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, "I wish he could, Bear." _(Aku berharap demikian, Bear.)_ Ia mengecupi kening bayi mungil itu.

"So, is he, Mr. Jung?" _(Apakah dia orangnya, Tuan Jung?)_ Tanya suster kepala pada pasangan Jung yang sejak tadi beliau perhatikan dari kejauhan. "His name is Minho, 15 days old baby boy." _(Namanya Minho, bayi berumur 15 hari.)_

"Minho? His name sounds like Korean." _(Minho? Namanya terdengar seperti Orang Korea.)_ Kata Yunho yang terus memperhatikan istrinya mengelus dengan penuh kasih sayang bayi mungil tersebut. Ia bisa menebak istrinya itu sudah jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama pada bayi Minho.

"He is, Mr. Jung. There is a family in South Korea who has sent this precious angel to us for some reason. That time he was just a week old baby." _(Dia memang Orang Korea, Tuan Jung. Ada keluarga dari Korea Selatan yang mengirim malaikat ini pada kami untuk beberapa alasan. Waktu itu dia hanya berumur seminggu.)_

"They are so heartless." _(Mereka sangat kejam.)_ Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa membendung tangisannya lagi mendengar kisah dari bayi tak berdosa ini. Ia segera menghapus tetesan air matanya yang berjatuhan di pipi sang bayi dan mendekap bayi mungil itu lebih erat dan membisikkan, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you that time, my love." _(Maafkan aku karena tidak ada disana untukmu waktu itu, sayangku.)_

"Mr. Jung, even though they are the heartless ones but still we have be greatful they are still letting this sweet angel to have a chance to see this beautiful world, yes?" _(Tuan Jung, meskipun mereka itu orang-orang yang tak memiliki perasaan namun kita harus bersyukur karena mereka membiarkan malaikat kecil ini untuk mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melihat dunia ini, bukankah begitu?)_ tutur suster kepala tersebut dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari pasangan Jung.

Jaejoong benar-benar ingin mengadopsi bayi mungil ini dan itu mendapat respon positif dari suami dan suster kepala panti.

.

.

Setelah menandatangani surat hak asuh anak untuk Minho, pasangan Jung segera berpamitan kepada semua anak dan suster di panti tersebut, dan pulang bersama bayi Minho yang terlelap di dalam dekapan hangat Jaejoong.

"Oh Bear, we are finally have a son for our own. I'm so happy." _(Oh Bear, kita akhirnya punya anak juga.)_ Dengan itu Jaejoong memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi pada keluarga barunya tersebut.

"I'm glad we found him at that orphanage." _(Aku senang kita menemukannya di panti asuhan itu.)_ Yunho mendekat untuk menciuman kening istri dan anaknya.

Minho bergerak lucu di dalam tidurnya.

"No, I'm glad he found us. Thank you my baby." _(Tidak, aku senang ia menemukan kita. Terima kasih sayangku.)_ Menciuman hidung mungil Minho, Jaejoong menoleh kearah suaminya yang sedang mengetir, berkata, "He is my best Christmas gift ever in my life after you." _(Dia adalah kado natal terindah yang ada dihidupku setalah dirimu.)_

"Our best Christmas gift." _(Kado natal terbaik kita.) _Timpal Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan kembali menatap bayi mungilnya, mencium kedua pipinya, sepertinya Jaejoong tidak puas untuk menciumi bayi Minho.

"Welcome to our family, Jung Minho." _(Selamat datang di keluarga kami, Jung Minho.)_

.

.

_**December 24**__**th**__**, 20xx**_

Jung Minho resmi menjadi putra dari pasangan Jung Yunho dan Kim-Jung Jaejoong.

.

.

'Min, say Pa-Pa.'

'Mam-Ma'

'No, Min. Pa-Pa.'

'Ma-Ma!'

'No! Pa-Pa!'

'No! Mam-Ma!'

'Boo, just let him call you 'Mama', I think it sounds cute when he calls you, 'Mama'.'

'But, Bear. I'm a guy and I want Min to call me 'Papa', you are lucky enough, he calls you 'Papa'.'

'Mam-Ma! Mam-Ma!'

'Look, he keeps calling you 'Mama'. Just let him.'

'But, why?'

'I think, because you look beautiful, Boo.'

'Well, for you, Bear!'

'Absolutely.'

'My sweet Minho, call me 'Pa-Pa', baby.'

'Mam-Ma!'

'I give up.'

_('Min, bilang Pa-Pa.'_

'_Mam-ma!'_

'_Bukan, Min. Pa-Pa.'_

'_Ma-ma!'_

'_Bukan! Pa-Pa!'_

'_Bukan! Mam-Ma!'_

'_Boo, biarkan saja dia memanggilmu 'Mama'. Aku pikir itu terdengar lucu saat ia memanggilmu 'Mama'.'_

'_Tapi, Bear. Aku ini seorang pria dan aku ingin Min memanggilku 'Papa' Kau beruntung ia memanggilmu 'Papa'.'_

'_Mam-Ma! Mam-Ma!'_

'_Lihat, dia terus memanggilmu 'Mama'. Biarkan saja dia.'_

'_Tapi, kenapa?'_

'_Aku rasa karena kau terlihat cantik, Boo.'_

'_Yeah, itu bagimu, Bear!'_

'_Benar sekali.'_

'_Minho sayangku, panggil aku 'Papa', sayang.'_

'_Mam-Ma!'_

'_Aku menyerah.')_

.

.

.

-00-

.

.

.

Kehadiran Minho didalam keluar kecil Jung memang membawa kebahagiaan yang sangat teramat. Seperti susunan puzzle yang terasa akan tidak lengkap jika beberapa bagian hilang, dan kehadiran Minho kecil seperti puzzle yang hilang tersebut, membawa kebahagian dan kehangatan pada orang tuanya.

Dan Minho terus tumbuh menjadi anak yang periang dan penuh tawa. Pasangan Jung sangatlah bangga karena anak mereka bukan anak yang susah diatur dank eras kepala, Minho adalah anak yang manis dan penurut. Ia selalu dapat membuat orang-orang disekitarnya tersenyum dan tertawa bersamanya dengan berbagai tingkah polosnya.

Banyak yang mengatakan Minho itu adalah _Papa's boy_, karena ia tidak bisa jauh dari sang ayah, ia akan menangis jika Yunho tidak segera mengendongnya. Ia harus berada di dekat Yunho selalu, dan kadang kala itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit cemburu.

Minho kecil mengambil beberapa gabungan dari kebiasaan kedua orang tuanya. Ia memiliki kebiasaan akan menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kecilnya saat sedang tertawa, seperti hal yang dilakukan Mamanya, Jaejoong. Tidur dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit—dan tentunya Jaejoong berusaha mengilangkan kebiasaan tersebut—yang sama seperti Papanya saat tidur terlelap. Minho kecil akan mecibirkan bibirnya kalau ia sedang kebingungan dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesal, seperti yang Jaejoong lakukan.

Kehadiran Minho adalah berkat bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

-00-

.

.

.

Onto part ii b


	3. part ii b

_(if you have not read the __**part ii a**__, please, click the previous page)_

* * *

.

_**of Butterflies, Umbrellas and Shim Changmin**_

part ii b

.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any preciously copyright material. No copyright infringement is intended._

.

* * *

.

.

.

Saat itu Yunho dan Yoochun sedang mempersiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk peringatan keempat tahun pasangan Jung, dan tentu saja dengan bantuan si kecil Jung, tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong. Ditengah-tengah menghias dinding dengan berbagai replika bunga, Yunho mendapat telpon dari salah seorang dokter yang mengatakan istrinya pingsan dan banyak mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya saat berada di jalan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Yunho segera bergegas menuju mobilnya yang disusul oleh Yoochun dan Minho.

Beberapa kali Yunho melanggar rambu lalu lintas dan hampir menabrak atau ditabrak pengendara lainnya kalau saja Yoochun yang berada disampingnya tidak berteriak histeris ia masih ingin hidup panjang dan membentak Yunho tidak memikirkan nasib penumpangnya terutama Minho kecil yang sudah menangis histeris di pangkuan Yoochun dengan segera menyuruh sahabatnya untuk menepi sebentar.

"I'm sorry baby, Papa is just dead worried about your Mom. I'm sorry baby, kiss it better?" _(Maafkan aku, sayang, Papa hanya sangat khawatir tetang ibumu. Maafkan aku sayang,_ kiss it better?) Yunho berbisik tengan nada yang ia bisa gunakan saat berbicara dengan si kecil dan menciumi kepala Minho untuk beberapa kali hingga tangisan si kecil mereda.

"Chun, I'm sorry. I can't think straight now. My mind is full of how Jaejoong is right now. Will he be okay?" _(Chun, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa berpikir lurus saat ini. Pikiranku penuh tetang bagaimana Jaejoong sekarang ini. Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?)_ Yunho dapat merasakan badannya bergetar dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin membayangkan keadaan istrinya yang penuh darah. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Kiss it better."

Yunho memandang sahabatnya tersebut setelah mendapatkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pelipisnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yoochun untuk mencium kedua sahabatnya saat sedang dalam keadaan terpuruk seperti ini. Dan Yunho tidak mempermasalahkannya, ia sudah terbiasa.

"He will be okay, Jung. I know it because he is my soulmate. I can feel it." _(Dia akan baik-baik saja, Jung. Aku tahu itu karena dia adalah _soulmate_-ku. Aku dapat merasakannya.)_

Yunho segera menghidupkan mobilnya dan menuju rumah sakit dimana Jaejoong dirawat saat ini. Dan terus berdoa selama perjalanan berharap Jaejoong baik-baik saja. Ia yakin bahwa istrinya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Memang sepertinya apa yang diinginkan seorang Jung Yunho tidak pernah sejalan dengan apa yang terjadi dikenyataan. Setelah menemui sang istri yang masih tertidur lelap dan memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, sekali lagi Jung Yunho dipermainkan oleh takdinya saat sang dokter memanggilnya untuk menemuinya diruang kerjanya.

Dokter paruh baya tersebut mengabarkan bahwa istrinya mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Sir? Don't play fool with me. My wife's life isn't a joke you can play with easily right now." _(Apa kau bercanda, Pak? Jangan mengolok-olokku. Hidup istriku bukanlah lelucon yang sedang kau permainkan sekarang.)_ Suara Yunho begitu dalam dan bergetar menahan segala emosi yang mengalir pada dirinya. Ia ingin menangis, ingin tertawa lantang, ingin berteriak, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk terdiam.

"I'm afraid not, young man. I have checked it twice and the answer is still the same, your husband—" _(Aku takut tidak, anak muda. Saya sudah mengeceknya dua kali dan jawabannya tetap sama, suami anda—)_

"Wife." _(Istri.)_ Tekan Yunho.

"Okay, your wife is suffering from brain cancer." _(Baiklah, istri ada sedang mengidap kanker otak.)_

Yunho menutup kedua matanya erat dan mengatur nafasnya perlahan, beberapa detik kemudian kembali ia buka kedua matanya saat dirasa ia akan menitikkan air mata. "How long he will be able to survive?"_ (Berapa lama ia akan bisa bertahan hidup?)_

Mata sipit Yunho memperhatikan bagaimana air muka dokter paruh baya itu berubah menjadi sedikit kelam, sepertinya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, pikir Yunho takut.

"If he were strong enough through this all, he would be able survive about six months along." _(Jika cukup kuat melalui ini semua, dia bisa bertahan selama 6 bulan lamanya.)_

Enam bulan itu waktu yang sangat singkat.

.

.

Yunho hanya bisa menangis dalam diam melihat istri tercinta menangisi seluruh hatinya saat ia memberitahu tentang kondisinya yang sekarang ini. Ia semakin mengeratkan dekapannya setiap isakan Jaejoong semakin mengeras, mendekap tubuh Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat rapuh dimatanya sekarang.

Beberapa saat istrinya akan terdiam, tertawa pelan dan kemudian kembali terisak menanyakan mengapa ia yang harus mengalami ini semua, karena selama ini ia meresa sehat-sehat saja. Ini sungguh sangat tidak adil, itulah yang dikatanya Jaejoong terus menerus selama beberapa jam hingga ia kelelahan menangis dan tertidur bersama Minho di dalam pelukanya.

Yunho selama ia bersama Jaejoong belum pernah sekali ia melihat istrinya menangis sesedih ini—begitu memilukan—di dalam hidupnya, karena istrinya memiliki prinsip yang aneh; seorang pria hanya menangis tiga kali dalam hidupnya; saat dia dilahirkan, saat ia diputuskan oleh sang kekasih, dan saat manejer perusahaan tempatnya bekerja tidak memberikan uang makan.

Senyuman kecil muncul dibibirnya menyadari Jaejoong saat bersama dirinya sudah puluhan kali ia menangis walaupun tidak sehebat malam ini.

Ia tahu istrinya itu adalah orang yang tegar.

Yunho menatap langit-langit kamar rawat Jaejoong, semestinya hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan untuk mereka berdua, merayakan hari jadi pernikahan mereka yang ke-4, namun semuanya terbalik 180 derajat. Sepertinya takdir memang suka mempermainkan seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

Dua hari setelah Jaejoong diijinkan untuk pulang, Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah sepakat akan memberitahu seluruh anggota keluarga dan kerabat mereka tentang keadaan Jaejoong sekarang ini.

Yunho memutuskan bahwa ia yang akan menyampaikanya semua itu karena istrinya kini sudah menangis di balik punggungnya yang mendapat tatapan penasaran dari anggota keluarga mereka.

Sedetik setelah ia mengatakan semuanya, seluruh keluarganya segera berlari mendekati dirinya dengan mata yang penuh linangan air mata dan memeluk Jaejoong yang semakin terisak hebat.

Mata Yunho untuk beberapa saat tertuju pada sahabat baiknya Yoochun yang menangis dalam diam, sendirian, tanpa mencoba untuk mendekati istrinya. Ia masih bisa melihat mata sahabatnya itu masih telihat sembab dari menangis saat di rumah sakit lusa lalu. Sahabatnya itu sangat terpukul akan semua ini.

Perhatian Yunho kembali kepada sang istri yang menangis di dalam dekapan keluarga mereka. Tanpa dikomando air matanya kembali tumpah melihat betapa rapuhnya istrinya sekarang ini, terisak seperti seorang bayi.

_Boo, if I could I would willingly replace you through this all. I would take your pain in with me as long as you could smile and be happy._ (Boo, jika aku bisa aku dengan senang hati akan menggantikanmu melewati ini semua. Aku akan mengambil semua rasa sakitmu selama bisa tersenyum dan bahagia.)

.

.

.

-00-

.

.

.

_**5 months and 21 days left.**_

Jaejoong sudah memutuskan bahwa ia tidak akan mengambil kometerapi yang menurutnya percuma karena kemoterapi tidak bisa membantunya untuk memperpanjang usianya lagipula bagaimanapun ia pasti akan tetap akan dipanggil Tuhan jika saatnya tiba, ia sudah bisa menerima semua ini dan ia siap.

(Selain itu Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan—yang membuat semua rekan kerjanya menangis tidak rela akan kepergiaanya, bahkan ia kaget mengetahui sang menejer perusahaan tidak ingin menemuinya karena ia tidak rela karyawan kesayangannya itu pergi, apalagi mengetahui dalam beberapa bulan lagi Jaejoong sudah tidak akan ada di dunia ini untuk ia omeli setiap saat—dan memutuskan untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan menjadi ibu 24/7 bagi Minho dan Yunho.)

Dan Yunho sebagai suami hanya menyetujui kebijakan yang diambil sang istri dan ia juga berpikir hal yang sama; kemoterapi tidak akan membantu apapun untuk membuat istri tercintanya hidup lebih lama.

"And I heard Chemotherapy is freaking hurt as hell," _(Aku dengar Kometerapi itu terasa sangat sakit sekali.)_ tutur Jaejoong sambil tertawa kecil, dengan lembutnya ia memainkan rambut putra kecilnya yang sudah tertidur pulas. "I hate getting hurt." _(Aku benci sakit.)_

_._

_And I hate seeing you in pain and getting hurt like this, Boo._ (Dan aku benci melihatmu kesakitan seperti ini, Boo.)

_._

.

_**4 months and 27 days left.**_

Yoochun mengundang kedua sahabatnya dan si kecil Jung Minho untuk berlibur selama 3 hari 2 malam di villa keluarga miliknya dengan alasan _soulmate_-nya itu butuh relaksasi dan udara bersih yang baik bagi kondisi tubuhnya. Dan si kecil Minho tentunya sangat senang saat dijanjikan oleh _Uncle_ Chunnya akan diajari memancing di danau nanti.

Membuang kedua tangannya ke udara, Jaejoong mendesah pelan, "This is so calming, I feel like my body fit again. Thank you, Chun." _(Ini sangat menenangkan, aku merasa tubuhku segar kembali. Terima kasih, Chun.)_

Yoochun yang berada disebelah sahabatnya itu hanya dapat tersenyum karena Minho kecil sedang memainkan bibirnya hingga ia kesulitan untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Oh Bear, I wish I could come to this kind of place all over the world before I die." _(Oh Bear, aku berharap aku bisa mengunjungi tempat seperti ini di seluruh dunia sebelum aku meninggal nanti.)_ Jaejoong berlari kecil dan membuang dirinya ke dalam pelukan suaminya, meringkuk manja seperti anak kucing untuk mencari kehangatan.

Yoochun yang mendengar penuturan _soulmate_-nya itu segera memunggungi kedua sahabatnya agar mereka tidak bisa melihat air matanya yang sudah tidak bisa ia tahan. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Dan Jaejoong tahu _soulmate_-nya yang sangat emosional tersebut, sedang menangis.

.

.

_**4 months left.**_

Awal musim gugur di Bulan September di Kanada terasa mulai mendingin di udara. Langit tidak telihat membiru terang di angkasa. Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah bersiap untuk acara kencan mereka hari ini, yang tentunya sudah lama mereka tidak lakukan semenjak memutuskan untuk menikah.

Ini terasa sangat menyenangkan dapat melakukan hal ini lagi, merasakan kembali bagaimana saat-saat mereka masih berpacaran.

Mereka bersarapan di tempat yang mereka sering kunjungi saat masih berkencan dulu, memesan berbagai kudapan hingga kekenyangan. Tapi sebenarnya Yunholah yang mengabiskan hampir semua pesanan Jaejoong, mau tidak mau.

Setelah kenyang mereka menonton film bergenre komedi yang hampir membuat mereka kehabisan nafas karena terlalu banyak tertawa pada setiap adegan lucu yang tidak ada habisnya. Yunho untuk beberapa saat memperhatikan istrinya yang tertawa lepas hingga menitikkan air matanya, ia berpikir kapan terakhir kalinya ia akan mendengar suara tawa khas Kim Jaejoong itu? Ia berharap hari ini bukanlah yang terakhir baginya mendengar suara yang mampu membuat hatinya bergetar setiap kali mendengarnya.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan di sekitar taman yang banyak dikunjungi para pasangan, Yunho berjalan perlahan dengan 2 cup susu hangat untuk mereka, menghampiri istrinya yang dengan seksama memandang hamparan dedaunan yang beterbangan di taman tersebut.

Jaejoong menerima susu hangat yang diajukan untuknya dengan senang hati dan menyiupnya dengan perlahan. Matanya bening masih memperhatikan dedaunan kering tersebut, kadang kala ia akan tertawa kecil mengatakan betapa mesranya pasangan muda yang menarik di matanya itu.

"We can be more romantic than those couples, Boo." _(Kita bisa lebih romantis dari pasangan itu, Boo.)_ Tutur Yunho tak mau kalah mendengar sang istri malah memuji pasangan lain.

Jaejoong sebernarnya ingin tertawa tapi mengingat perutnya sudah kesakitan setelah menonton film komedi tersebut hanya bisa mencubit pipi Yunho. Kadang-kadang suaminya itu begitu kekanakan.

"Ah! A butterfly!" (Ah! Kupu-kupu!)

Teriak Jaejoong yang sukses membuat susu hangat di tangan suaminya tumpah mengenai pergelangan tangannya.

"Boo." Panggil Yunho menyadari istrinya sudah mengejar seekor kupu-kupu.

"Bear, come here!" _(Bear, kemari!)_ teriak Jaejoong yang berjongkok di hadapan kumpulan bunga musim gugur di taman itu.

"You shouldn't be running like that, Boo." _(Kau semestinya jangan berlarian seperti itu, Boo.)_

Jaejoong hanya mencibir bibirnya, suaminya ini terlalu khawatiran. Ia menarik Yunho agar ikut berjongkok di sampingnya. "Bear, look at that butterfly, isn't it pretty? It's blue," _(Bear, lihatlah kupu-kupu itu, bukankan dia sangat cantik. Berwarna biru.)_ ucap Jaejoong dengan tatapan berbinar pada kupu-kupu tersebut.

"It is." _(Benar.)_ Jawab Yunho seadanya, ia tidak tertarik pada benda bersayap berwarna biru itu karena Jaejoonglah yang lebih menarik baginya.

"I wish I could become a butterfly when I die." _(Aku harap aku menjadi seekor kupu-kupu jika aku meninggal nanti.)_

"But I wish you become an angel when you die." _(Aku berharap kau menjadi seorang malaikat jika kau meninggal nanti.)_ Timpal Yunho, tapi memang itulah yang ia harapkan. Lidahnya terasa kelu mengucapkan tiga kata terakhir.

"No, Yunho. If I were an angel I only could see you and Min from above but if I were a butterfly I could fly all over the world and live in the world beside you two forever. I just don't want to be separated from you two." _(Tidak, Yunho. Kalau aku seorang malaikat aku hanya bisa memperhatikanmu dan Min dari atas sana tapi kalau aku seekor kupu-kupu maka aku bisa terbang ke seluruh dunia dan hidup di dunia bersama kalian berdua. Aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah dari kalian.)_

Yunho langsung memeluk istrinya ke dalam dekapannya. Mereka berdua diam pada posisi masing-masing tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

_._

_Boo, if you were a butterfly, I would be your flower._ (Boo, kalau kau seekor kupu-kupu, maka aku akan menjadi bunganya.)

.

.

_**3 months and 9 days left.**_

Yunho sudah tidak dapat menolak lagi melihat istrinya mulai menitikkan air matanya dan terisak kecil dihadapnnya. Ia berjalan mendekati sang istri dan mencoba untuk membawanya ke dalam pelukannya namun dengan segera Jaejoong menepis tangannya.

Yunho menghela nafas berat, permintaan Jaejoong memang tidak berat tapi mengingat kondisi sang istri yang seperti ini, ia tidak sanggup melakukannya jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk nantinya.

Kim-Jung Jaejoong, istrinya, saat ini ingin bercinta dengannya.

Tidak sanggup mendengar isakan tersebut dengan cepat namun penuh kelembutan Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dan memberi gigitan kecil yang membuat Jaejoong mengerang kecil.

"Boo, are you serious you want me to continue this?" _(Boo, apa kau serius ingin aku melanjutkan ini?)_ Tanya Yunho disela-sela ciumannya pada leher jenjang sang istri.

Jaejoong hanya mampu mengangguk lemah. Mereka sudah lama tidak melakukan hal ini.

Pada malam itu Yunho dan Jaejoong bercinta hingga larut malam.

.

Dengan sisa tenaga terakhir, Yunho membawa istrinya dekat pada tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh itu.

"Boo, I love you." Lalu ia memejamkan matanya, mengikuti sang istri yang sudah terlelap terlebih dahulu.

Yunho bersumpah malam itu mendengar istrinya bergumam dalam tidurnya, _"I love you so much Yunho that I can't leave you, I don't want to leave."_ (Aku sangat mencintaimu Yunho, aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu, aku tak ingin pergi.)

Yunho memutuskan untuk tidak tertidur malam itu, memilih memandang istrinya yang sedang tertidur penuh kedamaian.

.

.

_**2 months and 13 days left.**_

Tubuh kurus Jaejoong semakin mengurus, tulang-tulang rusuk di dadanya kini semakin tampak di balik kulit pucatnya. Pipinya yang dulu terlihat sedikit gemukan sekarang hanya tersisa danging dibawah kulit pipinya. Kulit putih pucatnya kini semakin memucat seperti kehilangan rona. Dan rambut keemasan Jaejoong yang selalu membingkai wajah cantinya kini sudah hampir habis tak bersisa dan digantikan oleh topi beanie yang dirajut khusus oleh _soulmate_-nya Yoochun untuk menutupi kepalanya yang mulai botak.

Tapi tetap saja seorang Kim-Jung Jaejoong terlihat cantik dan menawan dimata Jung Yunho.

Kecantikan Kim-Jung Jaejoong itu adalah abadi bahkan para malaikat cemburu akan kecantikannya.

Terlalu fokus memikirkan kecantikan sang istri Yunho sempat berlonjak kaget saat melihat Jaejoong sudah terduduk di lantai dengan tangan yang menahan aliran darah yang muncul dari hidung dan mulutnya.

Dengan panik Yunho segera membopong Jaejoong ke dalam mobil untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Boo, please be okay, my love." _(Boo, kumohon kau harus baik-baik saja, sayang.)_

Bisik Yunho yang terus melirik kearah Jaejoong sudah jatuh pingsan, namun rintihan kesakitan terus keluar dari bibir pucatnya.

.

Dokter mengabari bahwa Jaejoong harus diarawat di rumah sakit mulai hari itu juga, mengingat kondisi tubuhnya semakin melemah menahan rasa sakit di dalam tubuhnya, sel-sel kankernya semakin mengerogoti otaknya.

Dan Yunho menyetujui saran dokter tersebut.

Malam itu Jaejoong kembali menangis karena rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalanya dan Yunho yang menyaksikan bagaimana istrinya menahan rasa sakit teramat sangat ingin sekali ia menggantikan posisi istrinya tersebut dan ingin rasanya ia membentak dan berteriak keras saat beberapa dokter dan para suster memasukkan berbagai jarum suntikan dan selang ke dalam tubuh lemah istrinya. Jaejoong terus merintih bahwa ia merasakan sakit.

Sebenarnya ia ingin keluar dari ruangan tersebut karena tidak sanggup melihat betapa menyakitkan itu semua, namun keberadaanya saat inilah yang dibutuhkan istrinya disaat-saat seperti ini. Ia terus menggenggam tangan istrinya yang sedari tadi terasa dingin dan terus mengucapkan kata-kata manis yang dirasanya mampu membuat Jaejoong tenang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jaejoong tertidur pulas dan nafasnya mulai teratur. Obat biusnya sudah mulai bekerja didalam tubuhnya.

_._

_Boo, if it's hurting you so much like this, please share it with me. It is hurting me seeing you like this._ (Boo, kalau ini sangat membuatmu kesakitan, kumohon berbagilah rasa sakit itu padaku. Ini membuatku terluka melihatmu seperti ini.)

_._

.

_**1 month and 4 days left.**_

Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan bebas seperti dulu lagi. Ia cepat terasa lelah dan selalu merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Apalagi banyak selang yang tertancap ke dalam tubuhnya yang membuatnya tak leluasa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Hari ini setelah mendapatkan ijin dari sang suami dan dokter rawatnya, Minho kecil menginap di ruang ICU Jaejoong untuk satu malam. Ia sangat merindukan putra kecilnya yang jarang ia temui semenjak dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Dan tentunya ia tidak menyia-yiakan kesempatan ini.

Seharian, dari pagi hari Jaejoong mengajak keliling Minho di sekitar rumah sakit dan menemui beberapa pasien yang Jaejoong akui sudah menjadi teman baiknya selama berada di rumah sakit. (Walaupun ia sudah tidak bisa mengendong malaikat kecilnya lagi seditaknya ia masih bisa memangku si kecil bersamanya di atas kursi roda.)

Tak jarang Minho mendapat cubitan gemas pada pipi tembabnya karena ia begitu menggemaskan untuk tidak dicubit. Jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa saat anaknya mengeluh kesakitan karena pipinya terus dicubit.

Siang harinya Jaejoong menemani Minho mewarnai di buku mewarnai yang ia pinta Yoochun untuk bawakan. Jaejoong tersenyum bangga saat Minho bisa menyebutkan satu per satu benda yang ia gambar, dan menyebutkan warna yang ia gunakan.

Tanpa ia sadari putra kecilnya sudah tumbuh sebesar ini. Ingin sekali rasanya ia melihat putra kecilnya ini tumbuh berkembang hingga menjadi seorang pria dewasa. Tapi itu memang hanya pengharapan, karena ia tahu batasnya di dunia ini. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Minho saat ini sudah membuatnya senang, itu cukup baginya.

"Mama, why chu cwy?"_ (Mama, why you cry?—Mama, kenapa manangis?)_

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut mendengar suara cadel Minho. Menangis, Minho bilang ia menangis? Dengan segera ia menyentuh pipinya dan benar, air matanya sudah berlinangan di sana. Dengan segera ia hapus dan tersenyum pada putranya.

"No, baby, Mama is not crying." _(Tidak, sayang. Mama tidak menangis.)_

"No cwy?" _(tidak menangis?)_

Jaejoong menggeleng kepalanya perlahan dan menempelkan keningnya pada Minho, berkata, "My Minho, Mama loves you so much, sweetie." _(Minho-ku, Mama sangat menyayangimu, sayang.)_

Minho tersenyum yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya, "Min wuv Mama too!" _(Min loves Mama too!—Min sayang sama Mama juga!)_

Jaejoong mendengar suara ceria dan senyuman manis anaknya tersebut, Jaejoong berharap ia bisa hidup sedikit lebih lama.

.

.

_**19 days left.**_

Jaejoong sudah lama mempersiapkan ini jauh-jauh hari, sebuah sweater rajutan yang ia khusus buatkan untuk putra kecilnya saat ia berulang tahun nanti yang ke-4 yang jatuh pada tangga 9 Desember.

Dengan semangat dan penuh kasih sayang disetiap rajutan pada sweater berwarna hijau itu, Jaejoong berharap putra kecilnya akan menyukai hadiahnya ini.

Dan tentu saja ia tidak melupakan suami tercintanya, ia sudah menyelesaikan sebuah syal berwana merah khusus untuk Yunho, karena ia tahu suaminya itu kerap kali lupa untuk mengenakan syal saat musim dingin tiba.

.

.

_**13 days left.**_

Atas inisiatif _soulmate_-nya, Jaejoong, Yunho, dan dirinya mulai hari ini akan membuat foto kenang-kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya dengan cara mengambil di setiap moment dengan menggunakan kamera paraloid yang sudah ia persiapkan.

Dari pagi hingga malam mereka tidak henti-hentinya membidik setiap moment tanpa terkecuali; Yunho yang tertidur di atas sofa dengan mulut terbuka, Yoochun yang menguap, Jaejoong yang merona karena dicium Yunho; Minho kecil yang menangis karena sang ayah memaksanya untuk memakan buah stroberi dan berbagai macam moment yang terjadi pada hari itu.

Jaejoong tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi begitu melihat sebuah foto mereka berempat; Yunho dan Yoochun berada di kedua sisinya dan menciumi pipinya dan Minho kecil tersenyum pada kamera.

Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan hal yang begitu berharga seperti ini nanti? Ia tidak sanggup, Tuhan.

.

.

_**11 days left.**_

Jaejoong akhirnya menyelesaikan sweater untuk kado ulang tahun Minho nanti. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya ini. Terima kasih pada _soulmate_-nya yang sudah mau bersabar mengajarinya cara merajut.

.

.

_**7 days left.**_

Jaejoong sudah melupakan berapa lama lagi ia berada di dunia ini semenjak ia berhenti menghitung lamanya hari ia akan tertidur untuk selamanya. Tidak ada gunanya lagi menghitung, kerena pada hari itu tiba, ia akan tetap pergi dari dunia ini.

Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk bersama orang terkasihnya.

.

.

_**6 days left.**_

Hari ulang tahun putra kecil mereka, Jung Minho akhirnya tiba juga. Mereka semua merayakannya di ruang rawat Jaejoong secara sederhana. Hanya orang tua mereka dan Yoochun yang hadir untuk merayakannya, tapi nampaknya si kecil Jung sudah terlihat bahagia.

Jaejoong menjadi orang terakhir yang menyerahkan hadiahnya kepada putranya. Minho tampak sangat senang mendapat hadiah dari Mamanya yang khusus dibuatkan untuk dirinya.

Dan mata bulat anak laki-laki itu semakin berbinar-binar saat ia melihat sebuah sweater rajutan di hadapannya, dengan segera ia memeluk tubuh Mamanya dan mengecupi kening, pipi, hidung, bibir dan dagu sang ibu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan mengucapkan betapa ia mencintai Mamanya.

Jaejoong menangis sambil mendekap putra kecilnya dalam, tanpa mempedulikan suami, sahabat dan keluarganya yang turut menangis menyaksikan momen mengharukan dari ibu dan anak tersebut.

Ia merasa sangat bahagia.

.

.

_**4 days left.**_

Jaejoong menghabiskan seharian bersama _soulmate_-nya dengan menceritakan semua kejadian dan momen sedih maupun senang yang terjadi dari mulai mereka bertemu 20 tahun yang lalu saat mereka baru belajar menaiki sepeda roda tiga hingga menjadi mereka saat ini.

Dan Yoochun sepanjang ia mengenang kenangan tersebut tak henti-hentinya matanya mengeluarkan air mata yang entah sudah berapa liter air mata ia keluarkan; 3 kotak tissue ia sudah habiskan untuk menghapus air matanya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum melihat _soulmate_-nya ini tidak berubah sama sekali dari mereka kecil, cengeng itulah orang-orang katakan tapi bagi Jaejoong, Yoochun adalah orang yang sensitive dan memiliki hati yang lembut.

"Yoochun, I love you." _(Yoochun, aku mencintaimu.)_

Yoochun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jaejoong dengan mata yang masih berlinangan air mata dan ingus yang masih keluar dari hidungnya.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan segera menghapus itu semua dengan tissue.

"Wuv you too, Jae." _(Love you too, Jae—Cinta padamu juga, Jae.)_ Suara serak Yoochun semakin terdengar serak.

Jaejoong memeluk Yoochun hingga ia tertidur lelap.

.

.

_**3 days left.**_

Hari ini giliran Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya bersama suami tercinta, Jung Yunho. Ia terus menatap sang suami yang terus dengan setia menemaninya walaupun ia dapat melihat raut kesedihan yang terpancar di wajah mungil itu.

Suaminya terus tersenyum saat ia menatap lekat padanya namun saat ia memalingkan pandangannya ia tahu Yunho memiliki tatapan kesediahan dan kesepian yang terpancar jelas di matanya sipitnya.

"Bear," panggil Jaejoong lembut dan menakup wajah mungil itu, memberikan kecupan pada bibir suaminya. "You know that I love you, right?" _(Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, 'kan?)_

"With no doubt," _(Tanpa ragu sedikitpun.)_ jawab Yunho tanpa ragu dan ia kembali mencium bibir istrinya yang sudah lama menjadi candunya.

"Then let me go, Bear." _(Kalau begitu relakanlah aku pergi, Bear.)_

Yunho dia sejenak sebelum berkata dengan lemah, "What do you mean, Boo?" _(Apa maksudmu, Boo?)_

"Your eyes can't lie, Bear. It tells me how lonely you are and still can't let me go. Bear, you have to let me go so you can be happy in your life. Hmm?" _(Matamu tidak bisa berbohong, Bear. Mata itu memberitahu bahwa kau kesepian dan masih belum bisa merelakanku pergi. Bear, kau harus mampu jadi kau bisa hidup dengan bahagia. Hmm?)_

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan tidak setuju dengan ucapan istrinya, tanpa menyadari tatapan kesedihan yang ada di mata Jaejoong. "How can I, Boo? How can I let you go if my heart still loves you this deep? How can I live without you here? How can you leave me like this, Boo? You are so selfish, Boo. If you die then let me die with you, Boo…" _(Bagaimana aku sanggup, Boo? Bagaimana aku harus sanggup melepaskanmu pergi kalau hatiku ini masih sangat mencintaimu? Bagaimana aku sanggup hidup tanpamu disini? Bagaimana kau bisa meniggalkan aku seperti ini, Boo? Kau sangat egois, Boo. Kalau kau mati, aku akan mati bersamamu, Boo…)_

Jaejoong segera membawa suaminya yang kini terlihat sangat rapuh ke dalam dekapannya dengan seluruh tenang yang ia miliki. Ia mengusap dengan penuh kasih sayang punggung Yunho dan membisikkan, _'I love you, I love you'_ hingga isakan Yunho mereda.

Jaejoong membisikkan dengan lembut pada Yunho, "Life isn't a drama which mostly has a sad ending. Life is like a fairy tale which always has a happy ending. And my life is like those fairy tales, it ends in such a perfect happy end, because I have all happiness called Jung Yunho and Jung Minho. Yunho, I'm happy, I really am. I don't need anything anymore, all I want is You and Min be happy for me, and it means the happiness for me. You and Min are the treasures I only ask for once in my life." _(Hidup bukanlah sebuah drama yang kebanyakan berakhir dengan akhir yang menyedihkan. Hidup itu seperti sebuah cerita dongeng yang selalu berakhiran dengan akhirnya bahagia. Dan hidupku seperti cerita dongeng, berakhir dengan akhir yang sangat bahagia karena aku memiliki kebahagiaan yang kusebut Jung Yunho dan Jung Minho. Yunho, aku bahagia, aku bersungguh-sunggu. Aku tidak menginginkan apapun lagi, semua yang aku inginkan hanya kau dan Min untuk berbahagia, dan itu adalah kebahagiaan bagiku. Kau dan Min adalah harta berharga yang aku pinta di hidupku ini.)_

Dengan itu Jaejoong untuk pertama kalinya, selama suaminya mengetahui penyakitnya tersebut, ia dapat melihat kembali melihat senyuman tulus yang berasal dari hati Yunho.

.

.

_**One day left.**_

Jaejoong mencoba untuk tidak menangis sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki, namun tidak berhasil sama sekali, air mata terus menggenang ke pipi tirusnya.

Hanya menghitung mundur, ia akan tertidur untuk semala-lamanya dan meninggalkan dunia ini dan orang-orang terkasihnya.

Mata sayu Jaejoong melihat satu persatu anggota keluarganya menghilang dari balik pintu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi mereka setelah mereka berpamitan dan menciumnya.

"Jae, my beautiful soulmate, sleep well, my love. Remember that I love you so much 'til the end. Okay?" _(Jae, _soulmate_-ku yang cantik, tidurlah, sayangku. Ingatlah bahwa aku mencintaimu hampai akhir hanyat. Oke?) _Yoochun mengecup kening _soulmate_-nya cukup lama sebelum berlalu dibalik pintu itu juga.

Jaejoong tahu senyuman yang terukir dibibir _soulmate-nya_ itu terkesan begitu memaksa, jika ia sanggup ia ingin berteriak pada Yoochun lebih baik ia menangis dari pada harus tersenyum namun hatinya menangis.

Yang tersisa diruangan itu hanyalah suami dan putra kecilnya. Jaejoong dengan lemah mengisyaratkan Yunho agar mendekatinya. Yunho segera membaringkan putra mereka yang sudah terlelap di samping Jaejoong.

"Bear, please take that blue box for me." _(Bear, tolong ambilkan kotak biru itu untukku.)_ Perintah Jaejoong dengan suara lemah. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu kapan ia akan dipanggil oleh Tuhan.

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan kotak berwarna biru itu pada istrinya namun Jaejoong malah menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"That's for you, Bear. Open it." _(Itu untukmu, Bear. Bukalah.)_

Dengan rasa penasaran Yunho dengan hati-hati membuka kotak tersebut dan mendapati sebuah syal berwarna merah disana.

"Boo?"

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat ekspresi kaget dan bahagia yang terpancar pada wajah suaminya, "That's your Christmas gift, Bear. I know this is too early but I know I can't make it until Christmas come. Wear it, Bear. I want to know does it suit on you." _(Itu adalah hadiah natalmu, Bear. Aku tahu aku tidak sanggup bertahan sampai perayaan natal nanti. Pakailah, Bear. Aku ingin tahu apa itu cocok denganmu.)_

Yunho segera melilitkan syal tersebut pada lehernya.

"You look so handsome, Bear." _(Kau terlihat sangat tampan, Bear.)_

Yunho menitikan air mata dan Jaejoong dengan segera menghapusnya. Yunho menumpuk tangannya diatas tangan yang kini terasa dingin tersebut, ia mengusapnya perlahan, menyalurkan kehangatan pada istrinya.

"Yunho, this is my last wish, can you grant it for me?" _(Yunho, ini adalah permintaan terakhirku, bisakah kau mengabulkannya?)_

"Anything for you my Boo," _(Apapun untukmu, sayangku.)_ Yunho mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk menahan isakannya.

"Yunho, please take care of our Minho for me. Make him smile everyday when I'm not here for him, sing him a lullaby every night when he can't sleep. Please, always by his side, Yunho. You are the only one whom Minho has now, so have you." _(Yunho, aku mohon jaga Minho kita untukku. Buatlah ia tersenyum setiap hari saat aku tidak ada untuknya, nyanyikan lagu penghatar tidur untuknya saat ia tidak bisa tertidur. Aku mohon, kau harus selalu berada disisi Minho. Kaulah satu-satunya yang ia miliki sekarang, begitu pula denganmu.)_

Yunho hanya mengangguk lemah sambil terisak mendengar suara istrinya yang semakin serak dan melemah.

"I think this is my time to go, Bear. Good Night." _(Aku rasa ini sudah waktuku untuk pergi, Bear. Selamat malam.) _Jaejoong memejamkan matanya perlahan seusah memberikan kecupan pada kening Minho.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, isakannya semakin keras. Dengan bibir yang bergetar ia berbisik dalam isakan, "Good night, my Boo. Sleep tight, sweet dream." _(Selamat malam, sayangku. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, mimpi yang indah.)_ Ia mencium bibir Jaejoong yang terasa dingin untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

One.

Bear, listen to me; I'm going to miss you, Baby…

Two.

Promise me one thing; be happy and always smile…

Three.

Don't worry, don't be afraid. I'm always by your side…

Four.

I'm so sorry I have to leave you like this…

Five.

Remember that; I love you from the bottom of my heart, Jung Yunho…

_(Satu._

_Bear, dengarkan aku; aku akan merindukanmu, sayangku…_

_Dua._

_Berjanjilah satu hal padaku; berbahagialah dan selalu tersenyum…_

_Tiga._

_Jangan khawatir, jangan takut. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu…_

_Empat._

_Maafkan aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu seperti ini…_

_Lima._

_Ingatlah; aku mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, Jung Yunho…)_

.

.

_**December 15, 20xx**_

Kim-Jung Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan tertidur untuk selama-lamanya, dengan sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

.

.

_**December 15**__**th**__**, 20xx**_

_Boo, rest in peace my love. Please be happy and take care above there, promise me this one thing. I and our little angel will always miss you. We love you, Kim Jaejoong._ (Boo, beristirahatlah yang damai sayangku. Kumohon berbahagialah dan jaga dirimu baik-baik disana, berjanjilah padaku. Aku dan malaikat kecil kita akan selalu merindukanmu. Kami mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong.)

.

.

_**December 17**__**th**__**, 20xx**_

_Boo, I saw a butterfly flying around your grave. Its color is bright white and it perched on your gravestone for a moment before it flight to high sky. Boo, you ever said you wanted to be a butterfly once you die, remember? I know that white butterfly is you, my Boo Jaejoong._ (Boo, aku melihat seekor kupu-kupu di sekitar makammu. Kupu-kupu itu berwarna putih terang dan ia sempat hinggap di atas nisanmu sebelum kembali terbang ke angkasa. Boo, kau pernah sekali mengatakan kau ingin menjadi seekor kupu-kupu jika kau meninggal nanti, ingat? Aku tahu kupu-kupu itu adalah dirimu, Boo Jaejoong-ku.)

.

.

.

-00-

.

.

.

'Papa, why Mama sleep dwel?' _–Papa, why Mama sleep there?_

'Mama is tired, my love.'

'But Min wanna play wiff Mama, Papa.' _–But Min wanna play with Mama, Papa._

'You can play with him when Mama woke up, Min.'

'When Mama up?'

Pause.

'Soon, Baby, soon.'

_('Papa, kenapa yang Mama tidur disana?'_

'_Mama sedang lelah, sayangku.'_

'_Tapi Min mau main sama Mama, Papa.'_

'_Kau bisa bermain saat Mama sudah terbangun, Min.'_

'_Kapan Mama akan bangun?'_

_Hening._

'_Nanti, sayang, nanti.')_

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued.**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

a/n: I know this is a very longass one that I have to part it into two parts, is like 11k+.

Sorry if this time is lack of MinHo/Homin because I need to clear what had happened in the past of Yunho, Jaejoong and Minho. I have to make this in one go because I didn't want to take too long for Yunjae's past, beside the main pairing in this story is MinHo/HoMin.

Pardon me for all MinHo/HoMin shipper who may be dislike Yunjae, but I have to write this just for the sake of this story. I hope you like this one too. It took me about 4 days to finish it, capability in Bahasa is still lacking.

The last one hopefully not so much give you emo-feeling and angst-y feeling when reading it, I just don't like and not so good writing angst, believe me. That's why it probably won't shed you any tears.

(For _**Yunke**_; who had mentioned about _**xxfergiexx**_, yes I know her and she is one of my favorite MinHo authors I adore the most. I love all her fics. She is reason why I love MinHo now. 3

For _**iloyalty1**_; about how/why out of nothing Changmin did know Minho is his son, the answer is on next chapter. I'll explain it through words.)

_**One thing I promise you;**_ MinHo/HoMin is on the way on next chapter, ladies.

.

**Big thanks for:**

_vivi minnie; Cho Sangmi; UKEYUNHO; diya1013; Madamme Jung; Yunke; iloyalty1; Hana no Shim._

.

.

-thank you; _hissinfullips_.


End file.
